DxD: Preservation Radiance
by Sutatekken
Summary: What if Issei had a Sister? What if She held the final piece to Gods Sacred Gear System? How would she effect the Story? Read and find out. While the OC Kisara will play a large role Issei will still be the MC. Rated M for Blood, Violence, Limes, & Lemons
1. The Hyoudou Siblings

_**Chapter One: The Hyoudou Siblings**_

It was April the start of Kisara's 2nd year at Kuoh High School, She had just tied her hakama when the whole kendo club including myself heard a crash outside the exterior the wall of the locker room.

Immediately Katase shrieked "Those damn perverts!" while quickly tying her own hakama.

Murayama also rushing to dress fallowed up with "Captain, Do something about your brother and his friends already!"

Kisara could only sigh and said through her embarrassment, "let's just get there punishment over with already."

As she was leaving she already knew how things were going to turnout after all she knew the 2 girls with her and the 3 boys they was hunting since they was all 1st year middle schoolers.

One of her Vice-Captains Murayama, a brunette with twin tails and a large bust was going to head toward the school track and head off the Jock of the group Matsuda. He was a Talented Athlete, had a shaved head and use to be a member of the Track and Field Team before High School Once he got into an open area like the track he was impossible to catch.

However despite all that Kisara knew he wasn't able to escape Mura, after all she was the fastest of the Kendo team and was always able to position herself to counter her opponents.

The Other Vice-Captain was Katase the Girl with Pink Haired that was cut to just touch her shoulders. Her objective was simply to go to the south building and wait for her prey. She was the team's power player. While she had a slimmer figure than both Kisara and Murayama she had bigger hips and legs which much of the power in kendo comes from. Also unfortunately for Motohama she was the most aggressive and unforgiving of the team.

Motohama… he is an Idiot by all regards, every time he ran away he would take pointless random routes to throw off pursuers but always ended up going to the Photography club, which he is a founding member of just for the purpose so he can take photos of girls. So all one had to do is wait on him and he was caught. His stupidity was so absurd that the fact that is held one of the highest IQs she knew was mind-blowing. When she heard that he had the highest GPA in Middle School she thought her hearing was going bad.

As for Kisara herself she was heading to the Old School Dorms, in pursuit of the most troubling of the trio her elder brother Issei Hyoudou. In appearance Kisara took after her Mom. She had Dark Brown Hair and Straight Bangs and while she preferred to keep it down, she had he hair tied up in a pony tail while she was practicing Kendo. Her figure was also well balanced with her Hips and Bust being in the middle ground between her 2 friends, which suited her since she preferred to perfect her technique over speed or power like they do.

However this also created a problem, due to her years of practice and training she was the best on the kendo team, but because she had so often used this talent to punish her brother he had become a monster in his own right.

He was not as fit or Athletic as Matsuda nor as Intelligent as Motohama. In fact he could be said to be out of shape compared to average and an Idiot to boot with little to argue against, but his ability to avoid danger was 2nd to none thanks to his years of being her dummy in kendo. So now it's to a point where only she can catch him and land a hit.

Finally in position she stepped onto the trail to the Old Dorm heading off her target. As he came to a halt she yelled at him "Why can't you be normal, you stupid Aniki!?"

* * *

**{REWIND}**

Going back in time to when the perverted trio was first caught. Outside the Kendo club building Issei was trapped under his buddies Matsuda and Motohama after a failed attempt to climb up the wall and peep at the kendo team via a window.

Scrambling to his feet Matsuda shout "Yo guys we got to split" as he sprinted off. Issei cursed the jock's talent in sports, but was still amused that he knew it was in vain.

Meanwhile Motohama was in such a hurry he humorously started his take-off on all fours before pulling himself to his feet and rounding the corner of the building to create a random labyrinth for the girls to fallow.

Not wanting to be the asshat left with all the blame Issei started his sprint in the opposite direction as the other two of the infamous perverted trio.

He cut through the tennis court and passed the pool to turn down the old trail to the old abandoned dormitory where they trio liked to meetup. "I'm going to get there first." Issei thought with a grin knowing he was going to win the usual bet.

Unfortunately as usual fate had other ideas. Cutting him off on the path ahead was the Kendo Club Captain. Knowing what was next he came to a screeching halt.

The girl in front of him stood there for a moment holding her shinai before saying. "Why can't you be normal, you stupid Aniki!?" charging at her classmate and elder brother.

Issei froze for a moment while stuttering "WWW-Wait, Wait, Kisara what are you doing!?"

"Putting an end to my stupid brother's lecherous ways." Kisara retorted as she swung the shinai at his head.

Issei took a backward step to the right to retreat circling to her left. So she made he own retreat to her right so he don't take her back before making another charge at him swinging in a down leftward angle this time so he would have to retreat straight back without side stepping.

As she planned Issei's back hit against a tree and he is was trapped with no escape. Kisara then raised her shinai and said "Besides at this point I'm the only one who can hit you."

Matsuda and Motohama was still on the run when they heard a scream from the forest near there rendezvous point. They both clicked there tongue knowing Issei was caught but they was soon to realize their own doom.

Matsuda was tripped while in a full sprint and landed on his face thanks to a busty brunette he was well acquainted with.

Meanwhile Motohama was sweating bullets while zigzagging through the campus buildings since he had just heard is 2nd comrade scream over by the study hall. Sure enough as he rounded the next corner to his safe haven, WAM! He took a shinai to the face.

After he landed & his version cleared, he adjusted his glasses reveling Katase the most violent of the Kendo team as she stood over him pressing her shinai down on him. "Any last words?" she asked before starting the perv's daily beating.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old school dorm two curvaceous ladies was having a conversation, one had a European foreigners facial features and long crimson red hair hanging down her back, and the other was the perfect Japanese maiden with a Long Black Pony tail in an orange Ribbon.

The first of them Rias Gremory was playing chess with her Queen Akeno Himejima when she heard a 3rd scream from the Schools main campus.

It was then Akeno Asked "So what interests you about that boy Rias?" after a momentary pause Rias replied "I get a feeling he has a large potential, but I'm not sure what it is that is giving me that impression... Perhaps it is a woman's intuition?" She then moved a red pawn taking her opponents rook and said "Checkmate" and got up and moved to the window.

Her Queen checked over the board once and replied "Ara, it appears you won again." As Rias watched 3 boys limp up to the edge of the old abandoned dormitory her group used as the clubroom.

She made eye contact with the boy of topic before turning from the window and telling her queen "I'll have my familiar give him a flyer, after that it is up to him and fate."

Akeno Replied after a moment of thought "Yes President" after a moment she then asks "What should about the Intruders roaming around our territory?"

Rias replied quickly as she was thinking about the situation as well. "Leave them for now, they won't antagonize us to avoid my brother. Additionally there leader don't seem interested to be involved with us either so it's best not to give him a reason."

As she started to get ready to shower Rias decided to fallow up. "Have Koneko watch them just to be sure."

Akeno Bowed and Replied "Yes President"

* * *

That evening on their way home, Kisara ask Issei "What the hell do you think you're doing back there?!"

Issei didn't reply, so she continued

"It's bad enough that we are in the same grade, in the same school, but you got to make a habit out of being a god damn pervert and make in my life a living hell!"

Issei replied "Sorry it's just in my nature, I just like boobs."

"Speaking of which when me and the guys met up at the old school dormitory there was this hot redhead in the window, I thought that building was abandoned?"

Kisara now even more annoyed replied "For a guy who spends his whole life chasing ass all the time I figured you would know her?"

"She is Rias Gremory, that building is the clubroom for the occult research club that she runs."

"She's also one of the most attractive third years at this school along with the student council president and vice president, and you telling me you don't know who she is!"

Kisara scuffed and stormed away toward home while mumbling "God why can't I have a normal brother?"

As they crossed the Kuoh Bridge she passed a high school girl wearing a red blazer with a red ribbon and a green skirt going the opposite direction. As Kisara thought to herself that she didn't recognize that uniform as one from a nearby schools from when she was working on her applications 2 years ago.

She paused her thought when the girl stopped and asked her brother who is about 20 steps behind her "Um… excuse me? Would you happen to be Issei Hyoudou?"

Kisara stopped and looked back and seen her brother was baffled, but thought to herself 'He got himself in trouble again, and I'm not going to bail you out, not this time' and continue toward home leaving the girl and her brother to whatever punishment this girl was going to give him this time.

* * *

Roughly 1 hour later, as she was washing dishes after dinner. Her brother decided to waltz and with a big grin on his face.

She could help but be confused with his attitude so she turned and asked him "So what did you do this time?" he replied to her with a confused look and just a "huh?"

Growing irritated she clarified "A girl would not approach you unless you did something stupid or perverted and wanted to get back at you." "So tell me what happened?"

Now understanding what his sister meant Issei put on a devilish grin and said "she asked me to go out with her!" Kisara in a moment of disbelief and shock, accidentally dropped a plate on the floor and broke it cursing in response.

Then she shook her head as she picked the pieces up and said "Pull the other leg, I know with your perverted antics better than anyone, no one would ever ask you out"

Getting a bottle of green tea out of the fridge Issei grinned and said "somebody just did, by the way her name is Amano Yuuma, she goes to a school in next town over." smiling as he climbed up the stairs to his room.

Kisara turned back to the sink thinking that it was impossible, but if it was true this might be a chance for her brother to grow up and become a normal person.

Thinking about that, smiling, and silently claiming to herself "Good luck Onii-chan, for once I'm rooting for you."

However her smile faded back into annoyance, when her brother yelled down the stairs "By the way we are going on a date Sunday so try not to embarrass me at school!"


	2. Fallen Angels and Devils

_**Chapter Two: Fallen Angels and Devils**_

Three days passed way faster than anybody expected and it was now Saturday. As her brother asked her, she did not say anything or do anything to embarrass him in at school for the sake of his new potential relationship.

However it was all in vain because the foolish clown made a mockery of his self on his own accord, by bragging to his friends and classmates.

The stigma of his words spread so fast that they moved all the way from his class C – 2 to her class A – 2. While they were born 10 months apart they was always in the same graduation class. In junior high she was always embarrassed because the students were put into classes based on Alphabetical name and she was always in the same classroom as her brother.

Once they entered high school though it was based on GPA and her as an A grade student & her brother being a C Grade student was separated into different classes finally.

But this created its own problems one such case is the two vice captains of the Kendo club and her friends being jealous of her being in the same class as Kiba and Saji, while they on the other hand ended up in the same class as the perverted trio. The one relief she had was that Motohama was Kicked out of her class and down to Class C due to his behavior.

Kisara's wandering mind focused back to reality when her brother stood up after sitting at a bench in the park for over an hour to greet a beautiful woman with black hair, a pink blouse, and a black skirt.

As she watched them from the other side of the park two thoughts who came to her mind. The first was "How could such a beautiful girl have any interest in that brother of mine?" & the second being "Did that idiot really come and sit for an hour before the meeting time?"

The day continue on with her observing their date. She had tagged along to make sure her brother did not do something foolish such as take her to a love hotel, or push this girl's kindness and do something disgusting.

Shockingly though it turned out her brother was quite serious about this relationship. While the date that he took her one was quite normal and unfortunately quite boring he did maintain an attitude of respect and appeared actually quite innocent.

It was approaching evening as they were returning to the park and returning to the water fountain they started at Kisara thought this might actually turn out good for Issei.

Suddenly she felt a chill throughout her entire body, it happened when Issei's date leaned forward and whispered something to him she saw her brother tense up all over.

The next thing she saw she wished was a dream, Yuma suddenly transformed she grew taller her figure filled out & her clothes burst apart and was replaced with what could be the only called a BDSM outfit.

But that was only the tip of the iceberg and 2nd concern for she also grew two jet black crow like wings and then with a red thorn shaped spear stabbed her brother in the chest.

Her brother collapsed to the ground gushing blood, and with a polite farewell the girl flew off into the sunset.

Kisara was completely terrified of the scene her blood was completely cold her arms and legs and body was completely numb. She wanted to get up and run to her brother side, but she simply couldn't move that's when she saw a red glowing light from her brother's body.

A slip of paper that she saw a cosplayer give her brother while he was waiting for his date early that morning flew out of his pocket and burst into what could only be called a magic circle bringing forth of all people Rias Gremory.

She continued to watch in disbelief, terror, & confusion as one of the most beautiful girls in the school quickly knelt next to her brother. Next she saw her pull eight glowing objects out of her pocket and place them on her brother's chest as they sank into his chest his wound healed and he coughed, gagged, gasped for air showing his life was now back.

Kisara was finally about to get up when three more people arrived to greet Rias, & she recognized all three of them as fellow students of Kouh High School. The first a woman with a long black ponytail was Akeno Himejima the vice president of the Occult Research Club, the second was Koneko Toujou the school mascot, and finally her own classmate from class A-2 Yuuto Kiba.

Because she had kept her distance to keep from being found out by Issei they had not noticed her and therefore she was unable to hear them so when Rias had Koneko pick Issei up and they teleported away Kisara started to panic.

With her strength finally returned she got up and made a mad sprint home. As she approached her house 10 minutes later she saw a red light coming from her brother's bedroom window.

She slowed down and snuck into the front door and up the stairs to right outside her brothers door and listen to the conversation happening within.

Inside the room, Koneko placed Issei on the bed. Koneko whispered to Rias "He will die if we don't do something" in which Rias replied "He'll live I will be sure of that myself, you are all dismissed please head home and get some rest."

Outside Kisara relieved to hear that her brother was going to live but worried about what was going on she also was at a loss. After a moment that seemed like an eternity of thought she decided to go to her room.

She rationalized that if they were making this much effort toward saving her brother's life they would not be much chance of them bringing harm to her family. In addition she knew all of those involved and she had intended to speak to her classmate the next day.

* * *

The next morning Kisara woke up exhausted she had very little sleep the night before considering what happened and she was unsure if it was even real or dream that she had.

Regardless she headed downstairs to help her mom prepare breakfast. As she entered a kitchen her mother said "Goodness dear, for you to sleep in this late is unusual."

Kisara then checked the clock and saw it was 8:30 AM. She blushed and apologized and her mom replied with "Can you take over cooking the miso soup while I go wake up your brother?"

Kisara remembering what happened the night before stumbled over her words trying to make up an excuse for her mother not to bother her brother it failed, and a few moments later her mom went up the stairs to wake up her brother.

The next thing she knew her mother screamed and ran down the stairs, in the back of her mind Kisara was freaking out with thoughts going for her head such as "What did they do to my brother?" "Is he all right?" & "Kow can I explain this?"

But that all completely changed to confusion when her mother yelled "OOOO-Our SSS-SON is Sleeping With a Foreigner!"

A few minutes later Issei and Rias came down the stairs together. As Kisara finished cooking breakfast She listened in as Rias told our parents that she and met Issei yesterday at the park and they decided to come home and studied last night together.

Her mother then asked the pair why were they naked, in a moment of shock Kisara dropped the ladle on the floor quickly apologizing and picking up before taking it to the sink to be washed.

Kisara continue to listen as Rias started into some bogus lie about current trends and how them sleeping together would help make Issei smarter. After her explanation ended Kisara immediately got a headache and started to feel dizzy

She turned to look at the table and saw her mom and dad was in similar condition.

She started to approach the table and grabbed her head and, suddenly with a pop the headache and dizziness was gone in her mind was clear.

However her mom and dad appeared to be still somewhat dizzy but was able to carry on a conversation again. She was unsure what Rias did but she hypnotized there parents and tried with with her as well.

However for some reason she was unaffected and for that matter neither was issei. He turned and asked Rias "What is happening?"

Her reply was "I put a minor suggestion in their mind to prevent future problems that may arise" from the looks of it mom and dad did not hear their conversation and Rias and Issei was under the impression that like them neither did Kisara.

So She decided to use that to her advantage and pretended she did not hear or see anything unusual.

* * *

As the three of them made there way to school, total hell broke loose.

People were freaking out that one of the top girls at the school was walking with Issei. Some of them rationalized that she had business with Kisara rather than him due to his perverted history.

Regardless it created a lot of noise, as they entered the main campus building she said to Issei "I will have one of my servants pick you up after class."

She then she turned to me and said "You have a wonderful day as well Kisara Chan?"

Which she replied to her "Thanks, you too Senpai" before heading to class.

Class that day went by quickly and at the end of the day Kisara decided she should talk to Kiba.

However he stood up right away and started to leave so she rushed to catch up with him to find that he just went two doors down to her brother's class.

As he knocked on the door all the girls in the class screamed, because "The Prince Charming" at the school had entered their class.

However that all disappeared and was replaced with murmuring and whispers when he asked to talk to Issei.

As Issei fallowed Kiba out of class Katase and Murayama followed them out and noticed Kisara.

Aborting their attempts to follow the boys they made a beeline for her and asked "What the heck is going on?" "Not only did you to come to school with Rias Senpai, but Kiba Kun just came in and got your brother from our class?"

Kisara put on a fake grin and said "I'm not sure myself but I think my brother is trying to change his ways… buuuut? I'm going to follow them just in case." Thinking quickly She fallowed up with "If you girls don't mind can you go start club activities without me?"

They looked at each other smiled and agreed. Likely more relieved about her saying that Issei was changing his ways then anything they happily walked off to the club room.

It took her a minute to catch up to the boys but found them as they were starting down the trail to the old school dormitories.

She decided it was enough with the game's and ran straight up to them and stopped them to ask if they had a moment.

Issei and his normal annoying tone toward her asked "Would do you want? We're busy." and she replied to him to him as normal "Shut it Asshole"

Then turned to her classmate and asked "Do you mind if I tagged along with you and my brother?"

Kiba smiled and politely said "I'm sorry but we're going to go take part in official club activities only the club members can come along"

As they went to turn away to continue on she stopped them and said "I want to ask Rias Gremory about what happened last night!" the boys froze and turned back to face her. After a moment of hesitation Kiba invited Kisara to tag along.

As they entered the building and went up the stairs to the club room of the Occult research club. Kisara felt more & more nervous and scared about what could potentially happen.

Once they entered the room she noticed the same schoolmates from yesterday evening in the room. The only exception was Rias herself who appeared to be taking a shower in a portioned off part of the room in the corner.

Of course my brother was losing his mind over the fact of being in the same room as the school mascot, and two of the most beautiful third years in the school one of which was in a shower only covered by a curtain.

She tried to maintain a level head. While the others were surprised to see her as Kisara entered the room they decided nonverbally to just go with it.

Once the club President got out of the shower and got dressed. She pulled the curtain and noticed me, like the others at first she was surprised but greeted me with a smile.

She said "Welcome to the occult research club." "I know Issei has come here to join us today but what can I do for you Kisara?"

Knowing that as far as she came, she can't turn back now & decided to go ahead and asked "Can you explain to me what happened to my brother last night and what you did to our parents this morning?"

She tried to display anger in her voice but it came out more as fear. The whole group was surprised by the question, but they offered her a seat and some tea.

Once settled in she threw a picture onto the coffee table in front of us. It was a face neither myself nor my brother could ever forget, it was "Yuuma" my brothers "Girlfriend".

Issei freaked out and said "Wait a minute! Everybody I talked to today, that I introduced her to say she didn't exist and thought I was dreaming!"

Rias replied and said "That is quite understandable the woman in that picture is a fallen angel her powers go beyond humans and it's not farfetched to say she's a erased all of their memories"

Kisara then cut in "What about you and what you did to our parents this morning isn't that the same thing?"

Rias paused and then apologized "I'm sorry, that is something I needed to do to protect them from the world your brother has just entered."

Kisara looed at Issei confusion asked "What do you mean?" Rias then stood up and said "I told your brother about this, this morning but, I am a Devil." As she said that bat like wings burst from her back.

Everyone else stood up after that and she continued "and I'm not the only devil here… All of us are" and then everybody else in the group including my brother grew wings from their backs.

Several hours later Kisara and Issei was walking home, it was quiet and nerve wracking, but surprisingly Issei was the one who broke the ice. "That was quite the information dump, huh?"

Kisara was only able to reply with a meek "Yes".

Truth was, we just sat through a lessen explaining the supernatural and the workings of devils, angels, and fallen angels society's as well as their conflicts with each other.

While She was relieved that the stories of devils being evil creatures was for the most part fictitious, and a thing of the ancient past she couldn't help but feel nervous on how things will precede from here.


	3. The Fallen Holy Maiden Part 1

**_Chapter Three: The Fallen Holy Maiden Part I_**

A couple days have passed since Issei became a devil, and he started doing contracts on his own.

Since then Rias Gremory gave Kisara an opportunity for a free contract, as a bribe to keep the fact that they were all devils a secret.

In turn Kisara requested to come to the club in the evenings with Issei in order to observe club activities so she can best utilize the contract.

Rias agreed so she's been following Issei and Kiba to the club room and observes the group as the contracts are distributed and explained. After that she returns to the kendo club which she is the captain of.

Issei knew she was concerned about him and rightfully so from her perspective after she witnessed he and the club members take down a stray devil last night through the observation portal back and the club room. It was through that battle that Issei was able to learn from Rias that his sacred gear is called a Twice Critical, it doubles his power for a short span during combat.

Except for that one time the contracts have been rather mild, but difficult in their own ways. Most people turn to devils for either one of three reasons

1) Minor annoying task such as Manual labor, hanging out, or cooking and cleaning.

2) A Monster or another supernatural threat needs eliminated or neutralized.

3) Supernatural or magical request that would be called impossible for normal people.

One such client whose request falls under the category of impossible is a regular of Issei's named Mil-tan. He is a giant of a man with muscles on top of muscles, but wants Issei to turn him into a magic girl. Unfortunately due to his skills that is something Issei is not capable of so in the end he just hangs out with him and talking.

This morning Issei was on his way to school and a tad bit late because being up late entertaining Mil-tan and on top of that had extra work added to his morning training by Rias for not completing the contract. Since Kisara and the rest should already be there by now he was taking his time because well late is late.

Suddenly he heard a shriek a ways to his right. He glanced over and saw the whitest pair of panties being displayed for the all the world to see. His head immediately started spinning with lewdness but soon slapped himself out of it when he noticed that they belong to a nun.

He decided to go over and help her to her feet asked "Are you OK" after the girl set up so he could see her face, She was a beautiful foreign blonde girl. She took his hand with both of hers and replied "thank you very much" then they both paused in slight confusion.

The reason being was she did not speak and Japanese and neither did Issei speak Itilian and yet they was able to understand each other perfectly. She was likely confused because the chances of somebody speaking Italian in Japan is practically null and here Issei was speaking it fluently and Issei was confused he was able to speak it.

Issei was confused because he had never took in a foreign language but yet he was able to understand and speak to her.

He pushed the thought to the back his mind as it just being an inherent ability of the devils and continue their conversation. He handed her, her headdress and she thanked him again as she put it back on and made eye contact with him and he couldn't help but admire her beauty, in turn she blushed and and looked away before asking "Is something the matter?"

Issei snapped out of it and replied to her "No, nothing, let me help you with your luggage" As Issei turned to start picking up her belongings on the ground he found himself frozen and stunned at the panties scattered on the ground.

After she noticed his reaction, startled she jumped and squealed "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" suddenly she was blushing even worse than before.

She then knelt, folded her hands together, and prayed "Forgive me my father for I have sinned, I have taken your hollowed name in vain and shall not do so again, amen"

As she done this the sharpest pain Issei had ever felt rushed through his skull. After the pain passed Issei tried to hide it in helping pick up her belongings.

It was a minor task and it didn't take them long. Once they were finished, she offered Issei a handkerchief to wipe his brow and he took it with thanks.

Issei broke the ice and asked "Are you on a trip to Japan?" She replied "No, I'm starting to work in this town's church today, but I got lost on my way there." she then developed a depressed expression and continued "I have also been having trouble because nobody seems to understand me"

Issei gave it a moment of thought and told her "If you are looking for the church I think I know where it is would you like me to take you there?"

With excitement she folded her hands and replied "Do you really mean it, this too is surely guidance from the lord" with that line he got another sharp pain through his head.

This time she noticed and asked him if some was wrong, Issei brushed it off and said "No, I'm fine just a minor headache, so let's get going" they started moving and as they got about halfway there they saw a little boy trip in the park they were passing and scrape his knee.

The nun stopped and ran it over and knelled and asked him "Are you all right?" He looked at her in confusion as she said hold still.

She placed her hands over the boy's knee and her rings on her hand glowed a light green collar. I watched as the wound healed.

The boy stood up and she said with a smile "Their, your boo-boo is all better now you should be just fine" it was then the boy's mother ran over and as he tried to explain to her what the girl had just done.

The nun smiled and tried to explain that she had just given him first aid the mother scowled at the girl and said you shouldn't talk to strangers and pulled the boy away. The girl looked shocked and then very sad, Issei felt his irritation starting to boil from the scene.

As he went to step forth to say something the girl grabbed his arm and said "No it is fine."

Issei ask "Did you understood what the woman said?"

She replied "No, but I understood her eyes." as she bowed her head in sadness..

She heard a boy call for her and she looked up to see him waving at her Issei translated to her that he said Thanks, which brightened her mood significantly.

As They started back toward the church Issei Asked "What was that power?"

She hesitantly replied "Well it's a healing power that I got from god, it is a most wonderful gift, but not all see it that way."

As she said that Issei couldn't help but look at his left hand and with it he waved her to follow along as they started back on the road to the church.

About 10 minutes later they arrived within sight of the church. It was then Issei got an awful chill and was shaking all over, Not noticing this the nun offered him a chance to go inside for some tea but he politely declined and rushed to be on his way to school.

Issei paused for a moment and turned back and yelled "My name is issei Hyoudou to you can call me Ise, what is your name?!"

She perked up and said "I'm Asia Argento please call me Asia!"

As Issei headed down the street to school he looked back and could see she was still waving at him from where he left.

* * *

That evening when the siblings arrived to club Issei reported that he had met a sister of the church that morning to his master Rias.

She immediately jumped to her feet and scolded him worse than even Kisara ever had. She went on to explain the workings of the church and the three fractions again to the two of them. She stopped by giving him a warning that he should never go near the church again let alone the sister for it could be dangerous to all of them.

After things had calmed down they started the distribution of the contracts. Kisara was off from kendo club today so she decided to just stick around and observe the club activities. Issei got a new contract that day and decided to leave via bike like he always does.

Meanwhile Kisara drank tea with Akeno and watched the others perform contracts through the observation portal. At the time Koneko was cosplaying for an Otaku in the southern part of town and Kiba was washing the dishes of the widowed corporate manager in a high-rise building in a city a few kilometers away.

Everything appeared to be going fine when suddenly the portal to Issei's contract start a flickering glowing red. Immediately Rias and Akeno jumps to their feet. Rias yelled to have a message sent to tell the others to come back immediately prepare the magic circle to Issei's location as soon as possible.

At this point Kisara was so scared not knowing what was going on she just kept watching the portal to see things unfold as the others scrambled about around her.

* * *

Issei had just entered a house of his new client, when a stench he wish he'd never smell entered his nose. There on the floor was the body of the client and sitting on a couch in the living room was what can only be called a priest with a mad dogs face.

The priest got up with an evil grin and said "Well, Well, why if it isn't a little devil" and fallowed up with a Hum " I am a priest, a priest, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, isn't it my lucky day "

As the bells and whistles was alarming in his mind Issei couldn't help but think what the hell is this guy saying.

To add to his is crazy impression he started to spin and dance and tell Issei how he's going to cut him up and shoot him full of holes at that point his nerves were already on edge so Issei started to ease backwards into a retreat.

That's when the priest jolted right up to his face and said "I'm Freed Sellzen the priest"

Issei broke eye contact for a moment to look at his client and asked "I'm guessing you did that"

He straightened up grinned and replied "and what if I did"

After that Issei was completely pissed off and catching that Freed started to mock him "What is that?" "You mad, shitty little devil?" "Did my killing of a piece of shit human rile up some form of sympathy in you"

As his anger boiled over Issei could do nothing but stare at him in the eyes with raging anger, which clearly made him happy for he had hopped back with a smile and said "OK I'll will cut you up and kill you good"

Inside his coat he pulled out something I could only described as a light saber, and activated it. Being well accustomed to swords (Shinai) Issei activated his Twice Critical and took a half step back.

The Priest Charged Forward and the Scared Gear Chimed **[BOOST]**

Seeing that the priest was right handed Issei retreated back and to my right just like he'd do with Kisara, Murayama, and the Girls attacks, but what makes this case different is Issei could counter attack.

Exactly like with the Kendo Club Freed's blade missed him to his complete surprise and with issei being on his left and out of the range of his blade, Issei slammed his fist right into Freeds Solar Plexus below his chest forcing him back 10 feet into the living room from the hall Issei retreated to.

Freed managed to stay on his feet and scowled at issei. However before anything could progress from there both of them heard a scream from the living room behind Freed. Thwy both directed there attention to a girl Issei was already familiar with.

"Asia!" Issei yelled and she turned and said "I-I-I-Issei-San?"

Freed then said "huh? You two know each other?"

Asia asked "Issei-san what are you doing here" and with a terrified voice asked "and who did this?" pointing at the corpse.

Freed perked up " Oh, Oh that was me, that was me! " And grinned and fallowed up with "As for this guy he's the rotten devil that was trying to make that man sin." As he pointed his blade at Issei.

Asia appeared devastated not knowing what hit her harder the fact that her partner she just met was a cold-blooded killer or the first friend she made when she entered town was a devil someone that is supposed to be her sworn enemy.

At that point something clicked in her mind and she calmed down she took off running towards Issei and then stopped between them and spread her arms as if shielding Issei from Freed. Freed then said "huh what do you think you're doing?"

Issei grabbed Asia's shoulder and asked her to get behind him, she struggled with refusal but before he could move her Freed drew a handgun from his hip with his left arm and shot issei in both of his kneecaps. Issei collapsed to the floor with a yell.

Issei had no way of supporting his body weight on injured legs so Asia took up her position to be a shield again. As Issei tried to tell her that she needs to leave and she screamed in refusal. Freed grabbed picked her up by the throat, and pined to the wall by her wrists, using his sword.

He then grabbed her habit and tore it from her body. Issei tried to pull himself to his feet pissed off even more. All the while screaming "Let go of her you filthy animal!"

Freed showed an evil smile and said "I'll come back to you when I'm done with her" he turned back to her and said "The leaders said I cannot kill you but maybe a little rape won't hurt."

Issei was furious but relief came soon after. A magic circle appeared behind them and shadow flashed by, one Issei recognized as belonging to his comrades. Freed quickly let go of Asia and drew his sword. The moment he did he blocked an attack from Kiba who rushed through the portal first.

Koneko was next and was soon tossing furniture at Freed to keep him at bay, meanwhile Issei crawled to where Asia was laying unconscious. While yelling at Rias "Quick, we need a take her with us"

Rias looked at him saddly and said "I'm sorry only members of my group can use this portal." As the other club members held Freed at bay they carried Issei through the portal back to the club room.

* * *

Kisara watched how the whole event unfolded from the portal in the club room, her brother's fight with the priest all the way to him begging Rias to allow them the bring the nun back with him.

As it stands right now they are arguing about the nun and her fate. Issei wants to go save her right at this moment, while Rias is saying that Asia herself is a part of the enemy. While it's not often Kisara would like to take her brothers side in this situation she wished she could, but since she was not a member of the club nor had any means to contribute even if she was, she simply had no right to intervene.

After Issei got some minor first aid and healing from Rias and Akeno the siblings decided to head home. On our way Kisara fessed up and said "I think you're doing the right thing trying to save her"

After a Pause she continued "And I will support you until you do but until we find a way let's listen to Rias. OK?" Issei did not reply, so we continued our trip home in silence.


	4. The Fallen Holy Maiden Part 2

_**Chapter Four: The Fallen Holy Maiden Part II**_

Since that day Issei has stayed silent, even now as the siblings are walking through town he isn't saying anything. Kisara with thinking It feels really strange and scary that he, someone who'd be chasing girls as their passing on the street normally is so depressed he can even look up from the ground.

In addition of that his knees are still injured so he can't take part in his contracts so Rias give him some time off to think and I'm here with him to support him the best I can.

It was when she got him to stop and eat at McDonald's when suddenly he came to and snapped out of his depression. Upon seen this change in him Kisara became baffled and traced his line of sight to a blond girl out on the street. she recognize the girl as the nun that he has been fussing over since that night.

Kisara tried to tell him to wait as he got up and ran to the door but she couldn't stop him. Kisara quickly paid for there lunch and ran out to find him and her having a conversation a language she could not understand.

She tried to cut in and ask him what they was talking about. It was then he introduced her to the girl, her name was Asia Argento. Her native language was Italian but he was able to understand her since he was a devil, next he asked if she could tag along with them. Kisara was worried considering the events from before but seeing her brother happy again she agreed.

He decided to show her around town turning the day into what Kisara thought appeared to be a date very similar to the one he give to Yuuma. They decided to take a break in the same park "that" happened and Kisara just watched as they talked wishing she could understand them.

As they decided to stop and rest at a bench in the park, Kisara then seen her kneel in front of issei and place her hands on her brother's knee's as he spread them, She started to panic about to scream "Aniki what the hell are you doing" but then noticed her hands or more specifically their rings on her hands started to glow.

Afterword's Issei was then able to stand up comfortably and even hopped up and down, his knees were completely healed. Seeing Kisaras confusion he turned to her and explained that like him Asia has a sacred gear & her's has the power to heal.

He turned to her and thanked her but something in his words upset her so she started a cry and he started to get anxious, Kisara then cut in and asked him to translate what she was saying.

It turns out she was telling what seemed like a story and for what Kisara could get her brother to translate through her sobs, it appears her healing ability led to being considered a saint in the church but one day her healing another devil got her excommunicated from the church and scorned and hated by all of those she once saw as friends.

She was called a fallen maiden, a witch, and a heretic. She was thrown out of the church and was detested at every turn she made, only to be taken in by the fallen angels so they can simply make use of her Sacred Gear for their allies.

The last words he translated for her broke Kisara's heart into a thousand piece "Issei-san I have a Dream." "I want to be Normal… _Sniff*_ & have friends I can shop with…_Hic*_ I can talk with…_Hic*_ I WANT A FRIEND TO DO ALL KINDS OF THINGS WITH!"

Without a Pause after he translated that they both yelled back ""I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!""

She was shook by there words and Kisara cut in front of her brother before he could get in another word. She grabbed her shoulders and made it so her emerald green eyes stared at Kisara's dark brown eyes and attempted to copy what her brother just said in Italian "I…be…you…friend"

Asia tilted her head and stared at her with tears still in her eyes but calm. Kisara then let go of her shoulders and tried to say it again, but out of intuition or Instinct or desperation included the use of hand signs specifically sign language she learned in Jr High. "I. Will. Be. Your. Friend."

After she saw that she lit up and to Kisara's surprise signed back to her "Thank you, Thank you, SOOOO much."

Realizing she now had a Means to communicate with Asia thousand things she wanted to say flooded her mind, but pushed them away so she don't overwhelm her with questions. Instead she started with the basics.

"Do you know Japanese Sign Language?"

"Yes, when I was a cleric with the church deafness was a common condition I was asked to treat, so I was tasked with learning basic sign languages." "They was quite fun to learn"

"That is great! I have so much I want to ask, but first of all…" Has my brother done anything strange to you?

"Huh, what do you mean? Issei-san has been only kind to me. He helped me with my luggage and even showed me to the church when I first got here and was lost. Plus all the neat things you both showed me today."

"Sorry, you see my brother can be quite the dunce at times."

Asia then looked at them back and forth and covered her mouth and giggled

Issei chimed in at that point and asked "Hey what the hell are you talking about?"

Kisara replied to him "Nothing, Stupid Aniki" and returned back to her and signed.

"I'm happy I got to meet you Asia, once again will you be my friend?"

She replied both verbally and signed "You'll be my Friend?"

Before Kisara could reply Issei jumped back in "We're already Friends, Right?! We Talked about all kinds of stuff, and had all sorts of fun today!"

After she looked back at him and then her she signed "Of Course"

Asia once again teared up and said between Sobs "Issei San, Kisara San…"

Suddenly someone cut into our conversation

"I Don't Think So."

It was then that everybody's blood ran cold. Clearly a presence had just entered the area and while Kisara could sense it too, the other two seem to recognize it well as they turned toward the water fountain and ther they found Yuuma sitting on its edge

She got up and said in a disgusted tone "Not only did you actually live, you became a devil?" "To make matters worse here you are trying to seduce one of my servants."

As Issei stuttered "Yuuma" Asia whimpered "Raynare-Sama." Issei turned to Asia then back to the fallen angel and asked "Raynare? Is that your real name?"

Not even acknowledging the question Raynare said "Asia, If you do not want either one of these other two harmed come with me"

Issei then step forward and activated his sacred gear and said "like hell she well."

Seeing his twice critical Raynare scuffed and then started laughing and said "I was told that you had a powerful sacred gear and to get rid of you right away by the higher ups, it turns out they, by far overestimated you. At your level a twice critical won't even get you near Freed let alone me."

Sweating profusely he turned to the girls and yelled "Run! Get away as quickly as possible and I'll hold her off"

Asia replied back to him but Kisara was unable to understand it but was probably the same reply she herself gave which was "we can't abandon you I'm staying."

Issei turned and charged forward and Raynare created a spear that was red collared and shaped like a thorn just like last time but before he could get close she threw it and it pierced his stomach and he fell down.

the girls quickly ran to his side as the spear disappeared Asia quickly started to heal him and Kisara was getting scared, panicking even, and while trying keep himself conscience he managed to stagger back to his feet when Raynare created another spear.

Asia again yelled at her and what Kisara could only assume as surrender by Raynare grinned and threw her spear at Issei again who was still trying to get up.

Kisara panicked not sure what to do so she did it only thing she could, she stepped between her brother and the spear and held her hands up in front of her suddenly a light burst from her hands and when her spear collided with that light it shattered.

The spear was completely destroyed nullifying all that affects it had. Everybody stood there in shock and awe no one was sure what it happened.

Then everyone seen new look on the fallen angel Raynares face as she spread her wings and took to the air this time speaking to Kisara so she could understand "Originally my job was to destroy your brother to prevent him from becoming a threat to us with his sacred gear, but from what I have just witnessed his sacred gear is quite weak."

However it all makes sense now on how the higher ups made such a mistake, simply the one we were probably looking for was yours all along." "I have changed my mind, not only will I be taking Asia up back with me I will be taking you as well"

She threw another Spear & in an effort to repeat what she just did raised her hands and once again a blue light appeared in the palm of her hand spread out in a barrier and shattered her spear.

However before anyone could celebrate or anything for that matter she had made yet another spear to enter close combat. She swooped in and swung this spear vertically at Kisara which thanks to her Kendo experience she was able to avoid barely.

Issei then darted forward from Her side just to be knocked down by the fallen angel before she took to the sky again she laughed and said "to think this girl is just a human and has just awakened her sacred gear and is stronger than you, a devil who has been training with your sacred gear. It is completely pathetic"

She then raised her hand above her head and created a large Spear one that could only described as being as large as a tree as she drawled it back but Asia again stepped forward shielding us from the fallen angel

This time whatever the girl said to Raynare caused her to lower her spear and let it fade. The girl stepped forward as Raynare came down and met the girl and wrapped her wings around them both and they started to disappear into any magic circle.

* * *

Being battered and bruised with Kisaras help Issei carried himself back to the occult research club and let himself into the Clubroom. As the open the door he collapsed on the floor causing Rias and Akeno to run to his side.

The girls were asking over and over about his Physical Condition. It was after they started talking they realized the most damage he received was emotional.

Kisara explained to them on how we ran into Asia in town, how Raynare showed up, and beat the three of them down and kidnapped the girl.

Issei then went on to beg for their help. Rias was completely against it. Kisara even tried to tell her that we need to help her, just to be told that she was not involved. She followed up with explaining that invading the church would mean creating a war in the underworld, and that it was not wort the risk.

It was after Issei said "Raynare said she might die during this ritual."

Kisara paused and replied to him "Wait, What Ritual?"

Issei then remembered the language barrier and explained to me that Raynare wanted Asia for a Ritual and Asia was willing to go in order to save the 2 of us regardless if her life being in danger.

While interested in the Ritual bit Rias was quite confused with what Issei could have meant. However that piece of information also caught Akeno's interest. Which caused her to pull Rias aside and whisper something to her.

Rias then turned to the group and said "Listen Up!, Something has come up & Akeno and I have to step out for a bit."

Issei hollered "Stop president we're not done talking."

She stepped up to Issei and Rias said "Before I go let me tell you something Issei, I know you don't think much of your twice critical since it is very common but do not look down the fact that you were my pawn, & pawns are not weak. They possess a special ability none of the other pieces have"

Issei, Confused Replied "Really?"

Rias Continued "Yes, it's called promotion just like real chess pawns have the ability to transform into any piece besides the king once it travels into the deepest part of the opponent's domain." She showed this by placing a Pawn piece on the opposite side of the chess board nearby.

Issei being confused and embarrassed by Rias being so close to him stuttered "With this I could become as strong as Akeno? "

Rias replied "In theory yes, but you have to be within an enemy's territory for it to work."

Issei in turn questioned "What does that mean?"

"It means being in the home base of the enemy territory for us a church might be the best example of enemy territory." Rias Hinted

While this hint went over Issei his head Kiba and Koneko caught on right away.

As Rias was about to leave she turned back and said "One more thing, sacred gears are powered by the strength of your heart. The stronger your feelings are the more the sacred gear will respond and the stronger it will become."

After the president and vice president left Issei got up and started to the door, Kiba got up behind him and said "If you go you will die."

Issei stopped and said "If no one else will do it, I will"

Which Kiba replied Shocking Issei "We will go with you." placing his Knight piece on the board next to the pawn. With Koneko doing the same with the Rook Piece

Kiba fallowed up stating "If Master Rias did not want us to go she would have sealed you away into this room, tied you up, or done whatever means necessary to prevent you from going."

The three of them started to the door, and Kisara was about to fallow but Kiba stopped and turned to her and said "Sorry Kisara San this is the devils work, it would be too dangerous to take you with us"

She replied "Hold on, Asia is my friend to and I want to help her! Plus In the conflict just now I got a power too!"

Kiba then simply said Sorry and Walked out, Kisara rushed after them and hit a force field in the doorway. She hit it and tried to use her power to break it but it wouldn't manifest like it did at the park. She then looked at her hands and Asked "Why isn't it working" and started hitting the barrier again and again as the words Kiba said echoed in her mind _"If Master Rias did not want us to go she would have sealed you away into this room, tied you up, or done whatever means necessary to prevent you from going." _

Kisara then sank to the floor and stared at the doorway as her brother and his new friends left for battle.


	5. Awakening of the Red Dragon

**Chapter Five: The Awakening of the Red Dragon**

Later when the rescue team arrived at the church Issei busted in the door to be greeted by Freed of all people.

"Hello, Reunited At Long Laaaast!" OHHH I'm Soooo Emotionallllll!"

"Great it's the Shitty Priest!"

FScoff* "I'm Stupid Strong So I have never Fought the same devil twice before" "YOU TARNISHED MY RECORD YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Deep Breath* "You've come to save Asia Tan, Yeah? She is right under this Alter here" Slaps the Top of the Alter*

"That Was Forthcoming?"

Said Issei Confused with Kiba Fallowing up

"Yeah, he is too nonchalant"

"That's 'cus you guys are gonna die right here."

After that taunt Koneko was fed up with the banter and picked up a Church Pew and Said "Im going to crush him now" and throws it at him. Freed Darted back and cuts it in half to find Kiba behind it and crosses swords with him knocking him back again.

Freed then drew his gun and fired at Kibas legs and then face but Kiba dodged them all. Koneko then shielded Kiba and took multiple rounds that just bounced off of her rook defenses.

Freed Commented "For a Puny thing you are tough"

SNAP! In a Fury of anger Koneko started tossing the pews left and right at Freed

Freed on the other hand Made Sport of it even saying: "HAHAHAHA Baaaatter Uuup!" and started cutting them as they came with ease.

In the meantime Kiba took the opportunity and zipped in at blinding speed crossed blades with him again and this time calling out "Holy Eraser" activating an ability he had, his sword shifted to a black color and it ate Freed's Sword causing him to curse "Another gear user".

Kiba Replied: Yes this is a Devils sword that eats Light.

Seeing his Chance with Freeds Confusion Issei moved in and activated his Twice Critical [BOOST] then Promotion to Rook afterwords.

Freed Noticed this and Fired his pistol at him, & he walked right through the bullets and Freed pulled another sword out Cursing again "Shit this one is a Pawn?" and tried to cut Issei down

However just like many times in the past with the kendo team and at there first meeting Issei dodged Freeds strike and slammed his fist into his chest but this time launching him away with an impact with much greater force thanks to the rook trait

Freed went through the wall into the next room and must had hit several items from the crashing and klanging that fallowed.

Kiba joined Issei and looked into the darkness of the hole leading into the next room where Issei sent Freed and commented. "Your Power in Rook after using your Sacred Gear may be higher than even Koneko's Issei." But his praise was short live after Freed Staggered back out into the main area of the church.

He was bleeding from the mouth and both his weapons was broken showing that they took most of the blow. He them Shouted "DON'T SCREEEEW WITH MEEEE" he then threw a ball at the ground and with a flash and smoke he was gone.

The 3 of them group close together with there backs was in the center so not to be ambushed. Koneko took a moment and looked around and said while point at the back door. "He just left out the back and is moving away from here."

Issei then rushed to the alter as quick as he could and told the others "LETS GO" and pushed the Alter aside and ran down the stairs with the others close behind smashing through the door at the bottom.

Inside they saw Raynare and well over a hundred more priest. To make matters worse she had Asia chained up to a cross.

"AISA!" Issei Screamed

Raynare was Smiling and greeted them politely as they came in

"Welcome Devils" "Its A touching Reunion but you're a bit late" Suddenly magic circles on her and Asia Chest glowed and Asia was screaming in pain.

Asia was crying and Calling for Issei from the cross so he charged along with Kiba and Koneko and plowed through the Priest to get to the cross, they were like bowling pins and toppling before him.

Issei was getting minor Cuts and Bruises from the priest's attacks but heI couldn't care less and used the Rook Attribute to push through them all. Kiba and Koneko on the other hand wasn't as reckless they were making slower progress but wasn't taking damage.

As the Priest were finally numberous enough slowing Issei down an orb of light came out of Asia's circle. As she Approached the Cross Raynare said "Finally, this is the power I have been after for years, with this all those who mocked me will no longer for I have the last laugh!"

She reached out and grabbed the Orb and Absorbed it into her chest. It was then that Asia went silent and fell limp.

Issei roared and pushed harder to get through the Group, it was then that Kiba and Koneko was at his sides giving him support and words of motivation

"Get going we'll handle these guys"

With that Issei was able to push through to where Asia and Raynare was. Raynare then Snapped her fingers and Asia was released so he could catch her. Issei was trembling with both sadness and anger as Raynare began to mock him.

"Go ahead and say your final farewells if you even can."

"ASIA! ASIA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"Do you know what happens to someone whose sacred gear is removed? … They Die"

"Give it back!"

"Not a chance, I even had to deceive the higher ups to do this, do you know what that means? It means none of you are leaving here alive."

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!"

Raynare then put her hands on her hips like a pouting schoolgirl

"Boo, where is the cute little boy that took me on a date the other day?"

Issei looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with her.

"You may look like Yuuma but you're such a monster"

"Oh don't be like that. We had so much fun. I was your first girlfriend and you was nothing but an innocent little boy"

"I cared about you."

"And it Showed, you took so much effort to be at my beck and call I had to find ways to get you in trouble just to see you panic and fuss."

"Yuuma-Chan"

"Ahh Yuuma was such a fitting name, since the plan was you kill you at sun set. What do you think."

As I was about to reply Asia started to Stir and wake up.

"Oh so the little tramp is still breathing, what a shame"

"RAYYYNAAAREEEE"

"YOU DARE USE MY NAME SO LIGHTLY BRAT!"

She created a Spear and attempted to stab through them both but Issei dove away and back into the Sea of Priest. Fortunately Kiba and Koneko was waiting for him and opened a path out and back upstairs.

Upstairs Issei laid her down on a Pew

"You will be ok soon, Asia! You will be able to be friends with me and Kisara forever on!"

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"We are friends! That's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! And, And Kisara will introduce you to Murayama and Katase! They are Beautiful and Kind, you will have all kinds of friends! So Please! PLEASE! Stay with me! ASIA!"

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words.

Issei was Lost, in an abyss of despair. That's when he heard someone enter the Church.

He turned and seen Kisara standing there. She appeared exhausted from running all the way here but more prevalent was the shock on her face. Not able to take it Issei broke down on the spot.

"KKKKK-Kisara, (sniff*) Asia, Asia, (sniff*) She's, She's"

Before Issei could finish Kisara ran over and hugged his head in order to calm him down.

"I'm Sorry Oniichan"

Her words hurt, and probably even hurt her more since she wasn't able to help. But that thought was pushed away by a single voice behind them.

"What's this? Another gift for me Ise-Kun?"

Issei turned and got up to face Raynare.

"Look this is the wound I got from the sword boy downstairs."

Raynare places her hand on her wound and uses Asia's Sacred Gear to heal it.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? With this power even Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama will love me!"

Kisara Jumped up and Yelled

"Wait that's Asias, power why does she have it? What did you do to Asia?"

Issei hung his head and Raynare Grinned and Said "The same think I'm going to do to you."

SNAP* Issei heard enough and made a step forward cracking the wood floor under him. Rias' Words echoed through his mind again "One more thing, sacred gears are powered by the strength of your heart. The stronger your feelings are the more the sacred gear respond and the stronger it will become."

Issei Roared: "Give Asia Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon Booster!] The Gauntlet in a flash transformed from a forearm guard to covering the full hand fingers and all in addition it changed to a Dark Red color with a Green Gem from its Orange like Color from before.

[BOOST]

Issei took another step, and charged with a punch.

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

Raynare dodged and threw a spear through his leg, even with the Rook defense it was able to penetrate it. But it wasn't enough to stop him.

"This Won't Stop Me"

[BOOST]

Issei ripped the spear out and charged at Raynare again and once again she dodged causing him to hit a huge concreate statute of a vandalized angel shattering it and knocking the large pieces through the wall.

"HUH!—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light. Plus you cannot have this kind of power you are a mere low class devil!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. So much I want to puke but I can't not for Asia's Sake and Not of Kisara's either. Watch me, I will End this with the Next Blow"

[BOOST]

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN"

Raynare Created a Huge spear the size of a tree trunk and threw it.

"Fly You Shitty Angel"

[EXPLOSION]

Large Bat Wings bursted from his back and Issei charged and smashed through the spear and toward Raynare whom was turning in the air to flee.

"His Power, Its above Mid Class, it's even pushing into the High Class. A Twice Critical can't possibly do that!"

Before she could escape Issei caught her by the arm and punched her in the face as hard as he could and sent her from the back of the church through the cross and stained glass above the Alter and toward the full Moon and watched her drop to the ground outside.

After Issei defeated Raynare he staggered back over to where Kisara and Asia were and was about to fall down when Kiba appeared and gave him his shoulder.

"Your Late Lady Killer"

"That's because Pres. said to let you handle it"

"She Did?"

"I did"

They all turned to see Rias standing next to the alter.

"I knew you could beat her so why bother interfering?"

At this time Koneko walked in the back Dragging Raynare.

"Oh Good. She's here. Akeno mind waking her up for me?"

"Yes, President"

SPLASH, Akeno dosed Raynare with water via Magic. Raynare bolted upright with a Gasp for air. To be greeted by Rias.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory, and Yes I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory."

"YYY-You can't do this, It will start a war!"

"Don't give me that, I've done met with your allies and they fessed up everything. "

Rias then threw 3 feathers at Raynare, who sat there in terror.

Issei was as confused so he asked "Rias was able to beat 3 Angels as strong as her?"

Kiba Replied to him "Yes Rias is hailed as a genius in the underworld and was even give the moniker The Crimson Ruin Princess."

As they explained that Rias herself was busy staring at Issei or more specifically his arm, she then pushed away her own surprise and smiled turning back to Raynare.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Twice Critical. That's why you lost."

"Huh?"

"Yes, His is the Sacred Gear known to Double his power every ten seconds, and is capable of slaying even the Satan's and Gods…. One of the 13 Longinus the Red Dragon Emperors Gauntlet or as it is more commonly known as… The Boosted Gear."

This Information meant nothing to Kisara but she could tell from the doom on Raynare's face that it was something to be feared. Raynare then looked at Kisara and Issei and back at Kisara again. She the grabbed her head with both hands.

"How, HOOOW, is the Boosted Gear in possession of that boy, and how can there be another Sacred Gear just as powerful born to the same family!"

This time everyone was staring at Kisara. Who was shocked and confused and at a loss.

The one who broke the ice was Rias with a Question.

"You have a Sacred Gear as well Kisara Chan?"

"I don't know, I-I-I just known when I focus my will into my hands I create this light."

She demonstrated by creating a Ball of light in her palms.

"I'm not sure how it works but I was about to stop her attack (Looking at Raynare) with it before."

Akeno chimed in "That's surprising, have you used it since then?"

"Yes, it took some time but when Aneki and them left they sealed me in the clubroom and I had to use it to get out and catch up to them."

Surprised Rias Interrupted

"Hold on you destroyed the clubroom barrier with that?!"

"YYYY-Yes?!"

Rias placed her hand under her chin in thought. Akeno then asked her.

"That Barrier was created by Lord Asmodeus using his [Power of Absolute Defense] trait from the Glasya-Labolas Clan right?"

"Yes, Yes it was. Perhaps when we next speak to Lord Beelzebub he may tell us about this. Anyway For now we have another task to complete. Akeno, if you would?

Akeno Appeared to be very upset with what she was about to do but stepped forward and created a Magic Circle. Creating panic in Raynares eyes whom was still on the floor.

"Wait, Wait! Stop! That magic, it can't be you are…. AHHHHHHHHH"

Before Raynare could finish her sentence Akeno Fired a Beam of Light through Raynares chest. And while it caused her pain it didn't appear to harm Raynare. When Akeno Pulled back the Light beam vanished and a Green Orb of light appeared from Raynare and Rias Took it and placed it in Asia's chest. The whole time Issei was watching while sobbing. After completing this Rias Turned back to the sobbing Raynare and said.

"Now then, I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

"That healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama— Please, Please I need it."

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Shaken Raynare turns to Issei

"Ise-kun! Please save me! This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Issei was shocked and dumb founded, he shook off Kiba and took a step forward, and another, and another. Akeno started to move likely to stop Issei but Rias motioned her to stop. He stopped next to Rias and Stared at Raynare in Sorrow. He finally spoke up to her after a moment.

"Yuuma-Chan…."

"YES?!"

"Yuuma-Chan…..is Dead, I killed her here in this church…..You are not her any longer! DO NOT BRING HER BEFORE ME AGAIN OR I WILL REDUCE YOU TO DUST MYSELF!"

Issei pointed his fist at Raynare while speaking releaseing a burst of energy and Killing Intent she hastily forced herself to crawl backwards on all fours and when she hit the wall she urinated in the floor undert herself from the fear.

After he lowered his arm as he took a deep breath and finished.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IF YOU DARE APPROACH ME, ASIA, KISARA, OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS NOT EVEN YOUR LORDS AZAZEL AND SHEMHAZA, OR EVEN FUCKING GOD WILL STOP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU!"

Raynares Eyes tripled in size and she scrambled to her feet and out one of the many holes in the wall from the battle and flew as fast as her wings would carry her to the horizon.

After she left Rias said to Issei.

"You know this might cause trouble in the future right?"

"Yes"

"Not only will this impede your progress as a devil but mine as well, you realize that right?"

"Yes"

"So what do you suggest we do if someone questions us or she creates another incident like this one?"

"I'll handle it…No matter what occurs from now on I will…I will become the strongest pawn In the underworld. I will become a King! And I will protect all those I care about! NEVER AGAIN WILL A FRIEND OF MINE DIE!"

Rias Paused of a Moment and smiled then slapped Issei on the Ass, which between the surprise, his fatigue, and Injuries caused him to collapse on the floor.

Kisara quickly ran over and helped him up as Rias and Akeno Prepared a Ritual.

Carefully they moved Asia to the floor and Rias took out a Red Bishop Chess Piece from her Skirt Pocket. Immediately everyone knew what it was.

""An Evil Piece?"" asked both Issei and Kisara

"Yes, I'm going to revive this Sister as my Bishop"

Just like the Day Kisara saw her Revive Issei Rias Reincarnated Aisa Argento.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

A moment Later Aisa awoke, she sat up and looked around and her eyes stopped on the 2 familiar faces in the room, Issei and Kisara. She nervously asked

"Issei-San, Kisara-San what is going on? What happened?"

At this Point I wasn't even shocked I could understand her now I just rushed over with Issei limping behind and hugged her.

"Huuuuh? Kisara-San what's wrong, what's wrong."

Kisara relaxed and leaned back so Asia can see her and smiled as big as she could, and said.

"Welcome Back Asia."

It took Asia a moment to realize she could understand Kisara and why that is but pushed that aside and while tearing up she smiled back and said

"I'm back Kisara-San"

**With that the First Arc is Done, I'm going to be slowing down after this point to double check my drafts before I upload them here. Please Fav and Fallow, and leave a review I like to hear your thoughts.**


	6. Kouh Academy Part 1

**_Chapter Six: Kouh Academy I_**

Issei suddenly found himself hearing the sound of bells. As he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed that there was also applause in the background and a lot of lights.

As he started to look around and focused he saw lots of family members and friends and acquaintances he knew. All of them was cheering for him, even the ones whom were sometimes like enemies to him.

Motohama and Matsuda were cursing him.

"DAMN IT, why is it Issei that's getting Hitched!"

"This hasta be Blackmail, I tell-ya it hasta be!"

Mom and Dad were crying.

"You've Come So Far my Son (SOB) to think there was one whom wasn't drove off by his Lusty Nature (SOB)"

"Issei! You look so handsome, be a good husband and bring Mommy a grandchild soon!"

This this brought Issei to full attention.

"Husband? A wedding? I'm getting married? To Who?!"

He looked around rapidly and didn't find anyone beside him at the altar. So he turned back to the crowd to see who was there.

Beside Mom and Dad was Kisara looking happy but annoyed. The reason being was both Murayama and Katase were behind her having a fit.

"Why him, Why him, this is Insanity! What did he do to her?"

"Onee-Sama, Please choose someone else!"

"Iseei turned to the bride's side and saw the Members of the Occult Research Club they wasn't saying anything but they was applauding like everyone else, but one member was defiantly missing. It was then that she spoke up right behind him.

"Issei, This is no time to be glancing around like a lost puppy."

"PPPPPP-President?!"

Ignoring his outburst she reached out with her free hand wearing white silk gloves that matched her wedding dress and flower bouquet.

"Come Issei, Let's do this right."

As they stepped up to the preacher and listened to his words Issei noticed as he stared at Rias, that he was not looking at her with lewd thoughts like usual but it something else he didn't know and it gave him butterfly's in his stomach, and that started to scare him.

After the preacher said "You may kiss the bride." He leaned toward her face as she pursed her lips and closed her eyes. However before he could reach her the world went black and erupted in flames.

**[Getting worked up there aren't you, little whelp?]**

Issei panicked and turned around to the see the owner of the voice and met a huge red dragon.

"WWWWWW-Wah!? AAAA-A Dragon!"

**[That's right, I am the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, I'm glad you can finally hear my voice. I've been try to communicate with you for some time now.]**

"What do you want with me!?"

**[I only wanted to greet my new partner I will be fighting with from now on.] **

"My partner, so you are the one who helped me then?"

**[Indeed, now time is short, grow strong boy for the white one will appear before you eventually.]**

The world around them started to fade to black, as Issei called out

"Wait, who is the white one, and what happened to Rias!? Hey where are you going?"

With a flash of light Issei was wide awake and his dream or perhaps nightmare was over.

Kisara POV

It was 4:45am when Kisara was woke up from a scream in the next room from her brother. She raised up and looked at the clock while rubbing her eyes to read it.

Normally she got up at 5am to shower and helped her Mom with breakfast so this little bit of time didn't bother her normally but perhaps it was because they was siblings it irritated her that her brother was the one to wake her up and not her alarm.

As she stood up and listened to the sounds coming next door she heard her brother run across the room to the window and yell out "Sorry President I will be right there!"

The ORC President and her bothers master Rias replied "Hurry up" from the street below.

Kisara was confused about this turn of events but brushed it off to go take a shower.

Kisara had just turned the shower on when she heard someone go into the laundry and changing room outside and start to undress and put their clothes in the wash.

She panicked and stood up to go catch the door into the bath while thinking. "That pervert is going to walk in on his sister?!"

As she grabbed the door the person outside heard her and spoke up.

"Kisara-san is that you?"

"Wait? Asia-Chan? What are you doing up at this time?"

Kisara opened the door and saw her new friend and housemate there.

Asia blushed and covered herself and turned to leave saying "Sorry, I-I-I didn't know you were in here. I'll wait until you're finished"

Kisara quickly reached out and grabbed Asia's wrist and when she turned, Kisara said. "No, don't worry about it. A-Actually why don't you join me?"

Asia was confused to start with but nodded after a moment.

As Kisara was helping Asia wash her hair she asked her. "So how is it? Staying here with my brother and me?"

Asia paused and replied with a smile "It's wonderful, growing up in the church all I wished for were friends and now I got some who not only understand me but are happy and accepting of me."

Kisara was glad to hear that and after rinsing Asia's hair took a moment to wrap her arms around Asia's shoulders and pulled her back against her chest.

"Kisara-San?" Asia Questioned

Kisara released her and told her. "Asia-chan, believe me that you will get even more friends in time. Also while he may be a doofus and a pervert Issei treasures you more than anything."

Kisara then got up and walked around front of Asia and made a hand sign for them to switch. Asia recognized the sign and after she remembered how Kisara first communicated with her and realized how close they was becoming since then found herself filled with cheer.

After they moved and Asia started to wash Kisara's Hair. Kisara started another topic.

"Starting today you are going to school with us, right?"

"YYY-Yes, forgive me but I'm really nervous that others won't like me."

"Relax I can promise you that you will make plenty of good friends. So Which class will you be in?"

"C-3, with Issei-San."

"C-3? That's Mura and Kat's class. "

"Mura? Kat?"

"Yeah Murayama and Katase they are my vice-captains in the Kendo club I will introduce you to them today but we won't be in clubs so it will be during…."

Asia was confused with how Kisara trailed off, but Kisara started to speak again.

"I almost forgot, Today is Measurement day."

"Measurement Day?"

"Yeah, it's actually called physical health exam day but students call it Measurement day since it entails getting our body measurements done and taking part in fitness tests."

"Is it… scary?"

"Kind of, it's the worst day of the year for girls. (Sigh) it will be bad enough if it was just the torture of hearing the changes from last year, but those 3 will make it worse."

"Those 3?"

"Yeah, Issei and his friends the pervert trio will be doing everything they can to peak at us and we can't even take our Shinais"

After a moment of quiet as Asia rinsed off Kisara's hair she stood up and said.

"Kisara-San? Can you teach me how to cook?"

As they got in the tub to soak Kisara replied

"Sure, can I ask why?"

"Yes, since he saved me Issei has been training every morning with Rias-Sama. I-I-I wanted to make him breakfast to help him out."

After a Moment of surprise Kisara Smiled and gave a Cheerful "Yes" to Asia.

Issei POV

Later at School Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda was as Kisara predicted attempting to Peak at the Girls.

Since the girls Measurements was being done at the new Gym they were able to hide in the lighting room above the stage used for school dramas and assemblies and peak down through the curtains.

It was there that they was able to get some great data and confirm how terrifyingly accurate Motohama's 3 Size Scouter truly was. As the Nurse was calling out Measurement's for the Phys-Ed Teacher to record, they was commenting on each girls data

"3rd Years Step up as you're called!"

"Rias Gremory- Hair: Red, Eyes: Blue, Height: 172cm, Bust: 99cm, Waist: 58cm, Hips: 90cm, Weight: 58kg"

"_There she is the top Onee-Sama of the School" "Hubba-Hubba" "You two realize if she catches us We. Are. Dead. Right?"(Whispered)_

"Akeno Himejime- Hair: Black, Eyes: Violet, Height: 168cm, Bust: 102cm, Waist: 60cm, Hips: 89cm, Weight: 54kg"

"_Finally the schools Yamato Nadeshiko is up" *GASP"Those are HUGE" "Akeno-San is the Best" (Whispered)_

"Souna Shitori- Hair: Black, Eyes: Purple, Height: 166cm, Bust: 77cm, Waist: 57cm, Hips: 83cm, Weight: 51kg"

"_it's the Student Council President" "She is the Cutest among the 3__rd__ years." "If only she wasn't so strict."_ _(Whispered)_

"Shinra Tsubaki- Hair Black, Eyes: Heterochromic- Violet left, Brown right, Height: 170cm, Bust: 90cm, Waist: 60cm, Hips: 89cm, Weight: 55kg

"_This time it's the VP" "The silent types are always the freaky ones you know" "Only in your world Matsuda" (Whispered)_

"Kiyome Abe- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, Height: 166cm, Bust: 91cm, Waist: 60cm, Hips: 88cm, Weight: 55kg"

"_It's the Tennis club Captain" "We need to go watch them Skirts more often, I'm almost out of panty shot pictures" "HEHE I get my fill every day on the way to club."_ ""DIE""_(Whispered)_

"Next is the 2nd years, please come up when you're called!"

"Asia Argento- Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Green, Height: 155cm, Bust: 80cm, Waist: 55cm, Hips: 81cm, Weight: 44kg"

"_Oooooh, who is this girl?" "Hey don't bother her or I'll kick your ass" "Wait, how do you know my future babies mama?" "Piss off, Shit! Kisara's next! Hide!"__(Whispered)_

"Kisara Hyoudou- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, Height: 158cm, Bust: 85cm, Waist: 57cm, Hips: 84cm, Weight: 56kg"

"_Damn dude your sister is lit" "Shut it Asshole do you want us killed" "I'd Die a Happy Man"_ _(Whispered)_

"Murayama Ishihara- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown Height: 161cm Bust: 94cm Waist: 70cm Hips: 88cm Weight: 61kg"

"_Hey it's my babe Mura" "You only say that because she beats you senseless weekly" "Does she look pale from her data or is it just me?"_ _(Whispered)_

"Katase Ogura- Hair: Pink, Eyes: Pink Height: 154cm Bust: 79cm Waist: 65cm Hips: 82cm Weight: 50kg"

"Shit look its Kats turn" "Dat ASS!" "THICC thighs my man" (Whispered)

"Aika Kiriyuu- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Gold Height: 160cm Bust: 80cm Waist: 58cm Hips: 79cm Weight: 50kg"

"_Well there has to be one disappointment I guess" "Bullshit Motohama I know you like her" "So do you Matsuda so drop it" (Whispered)_

"Yura Tsubasa- Hair: Blue, Eyes: Blue Height: 177cm Bust: 88cm Waist: 60cm Hips: 87cm Weight: 63kg"

"_Damn she is Tall" " Because She's got legs for days" "Her boobs are awesome too"_ _(Whispered)_

"Meguri Tomoe- Hair: Magenta, Eyes: Brown Height: 160cm Bust: 79cm Waist: 66cm Hips: 77cm Weight: 50kg"

"""_CUTE"""_ _(Whispered)_

"Momo Hanakai- Hair: White, Eyes: Green Height: 158cm Bust: 89cm Waist: 58cm Hips: 90cm Weight: 57kg"

"_It's Momo-Chan" "Those Boobs" "I knew I should have joined the student council" "like you'd gotten in"(Whispered)_

"Renya Kusaka- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown Height: 155cm Bust: 85cm Waist: 55cm Hips: 80cm Weight: 47kg"

"_She is so cute" "She is a big Kiba Fan though" "Fuck that asshole, he's got plenty of bitches"__(Whispered)_

"1st Years Your Up, Please Step forward when we call your Name!"

"Ruruko Nimura- Hair: Brown, Eyes: Green Height: 149cm Bust: 75cm Waist: 55cm Hips: 78cm Weight: 44kg"

"_The things I could do with those Knee-Socks" "That gross Dude" "Wait who's next"_ _(Whispered)_

"Koneko Toujou- Hair: White, Eyes: Blue Height: 138cm Bust: 67cm Waist: 57cm Hips: 73cm Weight: 31kg"

"_There's the best girl" "Only for a Loli-con like you" "Quiet before she hears you!"__(Whispered)_

Right then Koneko looked up and made eye contact with the Boys, and Issei knew they was all going to die.

Kisara POV

After School was out Kisara, Murayama, and Katase decided to meet up in the club room even though clubs were canceled to discuss its future and do some upkeep.

Mura was the first to bring up the things that needed addressed "Captain, we have finished working out getting the supplies and travel expenses using the budget the Student Council gave us."

"Good when is the Kendo Tournament this year"

Both Girls Paused before Katase spoke up "Well that's the Problem Captain"

"What is?"

"It's in Kyoto, on the 3rd week of September"

"Wait so it's the same time and place as the School Trip?

"Yes Captain"

Kisara sat down on the bench in the locker room. She placed the Bogu she was repairing down beside her and stared down with thought.

After a moment she asked "Can we get the New First and Third years ready in time?"

After hesitating Mura replied "I don't know Captain, we don't have an advisor or instructor at the moment… So unless we can find someone to help us train and teach then I don't think so."

Katase was nervous with the silence that fallowed so she said "I'm going to go fix the peep holes that the perverts were using." And starts to run off.

However that gave Kisara an Idea, She stood up and said "I'm going to head out and see if I can get some help I will see you girls Monday"

After Kisara left the clubroom she ran over to the Old School Dorm off campus to cash in on the free contract Rias offered her when they met.

However when she got there she was met with a strange sight. As expected all the girls was sitting drinking tea. However Kiba was not to be seen and her brother was…

Well he was laying on the floor beaten to a bruised bloody mess. At first she was worried but at the same time it seemed all too familiar.

Forgetting about what she originally came for she, she asked Rias "What did Issei do this time?"

Barely conscious Issei groaned. "Why assume it was me Kisara."

She turned back to him "Because you're a pervert and that is the same form of beating you always get when caught."

It was then that Akeno Stepped in "Ara, Ara fufufu and here Koneko-chan was worried you might be upset with her."

Kisara looked over at Koneko whom lowered her head to avoid eye contact. Then at Asia whom was on edge because she wanted to jump up and heal Issei but was restraining herself. Finally she made eye contact with Rias whom must have read her face because she started to speak.

"Asia you can go ahead and heal Issei he has been punished enough." Asia wasted no time doing so.

She them turned to Koneko and Said "Koneko, Kisara is not mad so please explain what happened to her"

Koneko Stated in her normal monotone manner "The Perverts were peeping in the gym."

Kisara Froze for a moment and lowered her own head to cover her eyes with her bangs and asked "How long was he there?"

Koneko replied "During the whole read offs according to his friends."

Kisara Started to pull out her shinai when Rias chimed in "So what brought you here today Kisara-Chan?"

Brought back to reality Kisara straighten up and replied "I was wanting to cash in that Contract you gave me."

Rias looked up from her work and folded her hands and asked "I see, what is it you desire from us devils Kisara-Chan?"

Kisara Hesitated for a Moment but then said "You probably can't fulfill school related task in order to keep your secret but as a small favor I want Kiba to help me teach the new kendo members swordsmanship."

Rias Paused for a Moment but Replied with a smile. "Sure, I can have him do that but will need to ask him with he returns from his current contract."

She then Added "Also take Issei as well. From my understanding he is quite familiar with kendo growing up with you."

Kisara quickly responded "That is true but I don't think that is a good idea with his reputation with the team."

Rias thought for a moment and said "I understand, how about explaining to the team that by having him taking part in the club you'll be better able keep an eye on him"

Kisara thought about it and said "Well that's a fair thought, but I still don't think the team will be to trusting."

Rias then grinned and suggested another Idea. "then how about using him as a practice dummy?"

Issei Now healed jumped to his feet and stuttered "PPPPP-Pres, What are you saying?!"

Kisara froze for a moment but started to giggle "Hahahaha, I'm sure the team with be thrilled to do that, none but myself has been able to touch him till now."

Issei then turned to Kisara "Wait Kisara, not you too"

Noting what she heard Rias said "Maybe you can use that as a goal?" "If the club members were unable to hit him when he was human, then now that he is a devil he should be able to be a perfect test for your team against agile opponents."

It was then that Kiba Returned. As soon as he arrived Rias asked him "Kiba, Kisara wants to have you and Issei fulfill a contract for her."

Kiba paused for a moment and responded "Yes President" and Turned to Kisara and Asked "Want do you need of me Kisara-Chan?"

Which Kisara Replied "I would like you to help me teach and train the kendo club members?"

Kiba paused and turned and asked Rias "I thought we couldn't fulfill request inside the school so not to interfere with the others"

Rias Replied to him "it is fine this isn't technically a supernatural but a favor, so you may help her out."

After listening to their conversation a word stood out for her "Others?" Kisara Asked

"Yes, Others" Rias Said putting her teacup down.

Kisara pause "So there are other devils here as well?"

Rias Nodded and Said "Yes, please have a seat I will explain"

To be continued


	7. Kouh Academy Part 2

_**Chapter Seven: Kouh Academy II**_

After Rias had Issei and Kisara have a seat as Akeno was preparing the tea and snackcakes she continued explaining the hidden side of the Academy.

"Issei isn't aware of this himself yet but the Kouh School District is owned by my father and he is the acting School Administrator and Superintendent."

"So the school itself is Devil territory?" Kisara Asked

"Indeed, in fact as the Devil in charge of Kouh town you can say it is our base of operations."

"So there are other Devil Peerages in the town? Why didn't they help with the Fallen Angels?" Issei Asked

"It's for the same reason we didn't until we knew they were independent strays. Fallen Angels are not known to attack humans like they did you and Asia and if it came to war they would be the most difficult to fight. For that reason it is difficult for us to more on them without cause."

Rias then picked up her Tea cup Akeno sit on her desk. "Now to get back on topic."

"Many of Kouh academy's students and staff are from the supernatural, but not one is allowed to reveal that because a great many are also like you and Issei prior to a few weeks ago, normal humans."

"So they are not just devils?" Kisara Noted

"Correct Kisara-Chan, there are many Youkai, Demi-humans, Mages, and Scared Gear users like yourself here."

"And no one knows that there are others like themselves around?" Issei Asked

"Well, that is true but not at the same time. You see as a Gremory name holder those in the supernatural world know Me and my family are Dukes in the Underworld so for Supernatural beings, they come here because they know they will be accepted where they aren't among normal humans, but the humans who don't know about my name would join as if it was just another school."

Rias sits her teas down to pause.

"However those the staff know are supernatural are asked to direct the students not reveal themselves since there are humans here, and those who discover or awaken their Sacred Gear's after starting here are asked to not use it by the staff after being found out much like you two."

"Wow, So will we be meeting the others at some point?" Issei Asked

"You have already met some Issei" Rias Smiled

"Huh?" Noted Issei confused

"Take your Friend Motohama for example he has a common gear called [Veracity Stare] allowing him to see things others can't, but he don't even notice it is supernatural and dubs it as his 3 size scouter." 'Ehmhmhmhmhm'

As Rias giggled at the poor guys expense both Kisara and Issei were taken aback by this. They knew Motohama was an idiot but for him to be this bad. As they was still baffled Rias continued.

"Someone else with the same gear is your friend Asia, Aika Kiriyuu."

"Akia-San?"Aisa Questioned

"Wait that Pervert is the same as Motohama!" Issei Yelled

"You don't have room to talk Aniki" Kisara interrupted him

"Do you know what she was telling Asia today?" Issei argued back.

Kisara ignored him and turned to Rias

"Please Continue, Rias-Senpai"

Rias nodded and continued

"As I was saying Kiriyuu-san is a Gear holder and in addition a talented mage. In fact in regards to that you may want to meet with her Kisara-Chan."

Kisara Gave Rias a Confused look not understanding how magic and special eyes would help her. So Rias then Clarified.

"From the little we know of your Sacred Gear you're able to create an energy with unique properties from your hands. This is very similar to how most magic's work as well as Devil arts"

She then holds her palm up and creates a magic circle that in turn creates a black ball with a red flickering glow to it. Then she continues.

"You see I also have a unique energy from my mother's family called the [Power of Destruction] from the Bael clan, normally it is used similarly to ki or how you've used your gear till now, just by releasing it in waves or bursts."

"However" She continued "My Fathers family, the Gremory has a power called [Power of Precision] it gives its members high control over there techniques, powers, and energy's they harness such as magic, demon arts, rituals and even unique powers like this one."

"So that's how your abilities work President?" Issei Asked

"Not quite" She answered before continuing "You see the reason I suggested Kisara-chan to seek guidance in magic is I myself didn't inherent my father's power. So to control the power of destruction I practiced the devil arts or black magic as some call it to learn this with strict studying." She then closed her hand and extinguished the black ball of destruction before concluding. "As your brother learned in his first training this morning I am a strong advocate of effort and hard work, and I don't exclude myself from that requirement either."

Earning new respect for her brothers master Kisara bowed and said "Thank-You Rias-Senpai myself and Asia will try to speak to her about magic when we have some free time."

Asia hearing this chimed in "Me too?"

"I think that is a good Idea too." Rias Added "like my [Power of Destruction] and Kisara-Chans gear your [Twilight Healing] is also a power of energy creation, if you can train it with magic you may be able to increase its range beyond just direct contact."

Issei then raised his hand with a question "Pres. Back to what I asked earlier You said there was more devils here as well. Are they former humans performing contracts like us?"

Rias Smiled and nodded "Yes they are in fact they should be stopping by tonight so we can introduce our newest members."

Almost as if on cue there was a Knock on the Door, catching Rias' attention.

"Oh they're here, Akeno if you please."

"Yes, President"

After Akeno opened the Door and the Guest came in Issei and Kisara were bother surprised with whom they encountered.

Rias Stood up and Introduced the other group of devils as the School

"Issei, Asia, and Kisara let me properly introduce you to Souna Shitori of the Student Council, I think you may have met?"

"Nice to see you again, Hyoudou-Kun, Hyoudou-Chan, and Asia-San."

Asia replied first quite nervously.

"S-Same here, Thank-you for all the help during enrollment."

Issei was next

"Ahhh, Same here? Uhhh why is the student council here?"

Kisara Face palmed at her brother's question, before replying.

"Because she is the Other Devil obviously." "Please excuse my brother, President"

"Rise you head Hyoudou-chan, he is likely surprised since our normal meetings are quite different."

Souna struck Issei with a glare reminding him of their past relationship.

"I see, I forgot you oversee the disciplinary committee as well." "In that case sorry for the trouble he has caused you."

Souna rised her hand to indicate Kisara didn't need to bow again.

"Don't let it bother you, since he joined Rias' Peerage she has been taking care of him so he isn't out of line. I'm sure she has also already taken care of him from his peeping this morning."

"Huuh! You knew about that?"

Rias cut in to answer Issei and get back to topic.

"Issei everyone here except Asia and Kisara was able to sense you. Did you think your devil senses were yours alone?"

As Issei turned pale at all the looks that could kill from the other members of the council Souna introduced her peerage to the group.

"To start with my real name is Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan my family holds the rank of prince in the underworld."

Sona then Directed her hand to each of her members as she spoke

"My Queen is Shinra Tsubaki, of the Shinra of the 5 Principle clans, we met as children and have been friends ever since."

Tsubaki Bowed to the group and stay silent

"My first Bishop is Momo Hanakai, she is also childhood friend of mine from my father's work in building development"

Momo took Asia hand and greeted her "Nice to meet you, I'm sure we will be good friends as fellow bishops." Then turned her nose up at Issei and rejoined her group.

"My Second Bishop is Reya Kusaka she is from a lineage of witches I met in middle school."

Reya Bowed to them and said "Nice to meet you both I hope to get along."

"My Rook is Tsubasa Yura, She is a spiritually aware human. I found her fighting with a ghost last year and asked her to join me."

Tsubasa took both Issei and Asia's hands and shook them energetically "Hehehehe we are going to have so much fun!"

"My Knight is Tomoe Meguri, She is a Shinto exorcist I met last year when I was summoned for a contract"

Tomoe Bowed to Asia and Issei, but made eye contact with Kisara before returning to the group

"And finally my 2 newest members are my Pawns. The first is Genshiro Saji whom just joined last week and Ruruko Nimura whom joined at the same time."

When they went to greet Issei and Asia, Issei commented.

"Ohh to think there was another Pawn in the 2nd year group"

Saji though commented back "I'd rather not be put in the same boat as filth like a member of the perverted trio though."

"Huh, what was that tough guy"

"Eh You want to challenge me? Punk I'll have you know I used four pieces to be reincarnated!"

"So what, I used eight!"

"Bullshit that's all of them, did you think I'd fall for that, you're just talking out your ass"

Sona cut in before it could escalate

"Saji Stop it we only came to greet the newcomers"

"B-But President"

"Enough, I'll have you know he is not lying about using eight pieces so mind your manners"

Saji looked at Issei in bewilderment before he turned to greet them properly

"Eh, Nice to Meet you"

As Issei Shrugged him off Asia smiled and replied

"Yes, same, nice to meet you too"

Saji then looked up and grabbed Asia's hand with both of his and said with starry eyes

"I will be really happy to get along with you Asia-tan."

Issei jumped in and pushed them apart and grabbed Sajis Hand in a Handshake and squeezed it with all he had.

"Nice to meet you Saji-Kun" _"Touch her again and I'll kill you" (Whispered)_

Saji Returned is own death grip to Issei as he responded

"Yeah, Nice to meet you to Hyoudou-Kun" _"Possessive little perverted bastard aren't you?" (Whispered)_

Sona and Rias Watch with arms crossed and shaking heads

"Must be tough for you huh?"

"Guess it's the same for you too?"

Sona sighed and clapped her hands then spoke up over them.

"OK it's the Student Councils job to run the school and we don't need any problems here, I'm sure your both well aware what it means to not heed this warning."

Both boys went pale and backed off from there little scrabble.

Sona then turned to Rias and Said

"Now about our normal wager, how do you want to play it this time?"

"Wager" Issei Asked

"Yes, every month we and the student council compete in sports events to decide who will get a chance to get there familiars on the full moon" Rias explained before returning to Sona

"Every time is one on one so let's involve our peerages"

"We can't have a rating game you know."

"Obviously, but it'd be more interesting than our normal chess match, or contest of power."

"True be we can't include them all due to numbers"

"Indeed so how about we do small 3 games and it will be best 2 of 3?"

"I can agree to that so how do we decide the games?"

"Same as always" "Kisara-Chan do you mind drawing for us as a Neutral Party?"

Rias then pulls out a box of papers and Kisara proceeds to Draw 3 cards from it and read them off to everyone.

"First is… Tennis"

"Oh so we will be playing with Kiyome-Chan?"

"Who will be playing from your Group Rias?"

"Lets start things off with us Kings, What do you say?"

"Sounds Fair, Hyoudou-Chan please draw the next one"

"OK, Next up is… Eh, Mud Wrestling?!"

""Huuhh?!""

Instantly both Issei and Saji perked up with images of girls in bikinis fighting in a mud pit running through their minds. Unfortunately there masters noticed this.

"Sona it looks like was have volunteers for that game"

"Indeed, maybe they can burn off that excess energy they possess"

"Wait? Pres? What are you saying?"

"_That Hyoudou it's all his fault, when I get my hands on him…" (Whispered)_

Rias then turned back to Kisara

"What's the last one Kisara-Chan?"

"Oh, Last one is… Dodgeball"

"So lets play 4 on 4 So we don't repeat members, Sound good to you Sona?"

"Yes I was thinking the same thing."

"Ok then that settles it, then we will see you next week Sona?"

"I'll meet you there, Rias."

Before they left Rias called out.

"Sona, there is a favor I wish to ask."

"What is it?"

"Kisara has asked that Kiba and Issei Assist the Kendo club, would that be an okay acceptation with the current contracts agreement?"

Sona Paused for a Moment and after looking at Kisara turned away.

"That would be fine, but they can't use their devil abilities"

She then looked at her Knight

"Tomoe you was a member of the Kendo club before we met correct?"

"Yes, President"

"Do you mind joining them to ensure they stay in line?"

"No, President"

"Ok. Rias, Tomoe will be joining them is that okay with you?"

"I don't mind, how about it Kisara-Chan"

Kisara looked at Tomoe and replied "That is fine thank you for your help" As she bowed

"That Settles it I will see you later"

After that the Student Council left and everyone sat back down. Rias then spoke to Kisara about the contract.

"With this it appears that your request will be fulfilled, is there any specific points that you would like to address before we close?"

"No, I have observed Kiba-kuns skills already and can tell his basics are actually vary close to Japanese Kenjutsu so it won't need to worry about him." She glares at her brother for a moment "As for Issei as you said he will be a good sparring opponent for them and a test dummy"

After Kisara goes silent, Rias then asks. "Then what about Tomoe-Chan?"

"That's the thing, as you know she was a member of the club last year but…"

After a pause Kisara Continued "What you may not know is she was the former Captain prior to me."

Issei cut in "Indeed I recall she was a sickly girl but one that so quick with a blade I wasn't to escape her."

"Yes" Kisara continued "But last year she suddenly got better and quit the Kendo club to join the Student Council, because of that many of the girls in the club like Mura and Kat hold a grudge against her."

Rias Paused for a Minute and Said "It will be difficult to explain her situation to the club, but you will need to find a way to fix this situation. Perhaps like in the case of Issei you can find a way to exercise their frustrations on Tomoe"

Kisara Thought about it but was lost for an answer so she decided to wait and see how it went and Said to Rias. "I'm not quite sure what we will do yet, but I will need to think some more."

After that Kisara stood up and grabbed her bag and said "It's getting late so I'm going head home, I will see everyone later."

Kisara rushed out the door. She tried not to show it but she too was conflicted about Tomoe's reappearance in front of her in this situation.

Up to this point in her life there were 2 girls whom were able to best her in swordsmanship both of whom she saw as close friends and one was even the one who taught her swordsmanship and was like a sister to her.

She likely wouldn't be able to see the other girl since she moved away years ago, but Tomoe was there like Mura and Kat since Jr. High and her suddenly disappearing had a strong effect on her so she wasn't sure what to do.

It was when Kisara was about to leave campus when she saw someone waiting for her. Kisara stopped just short in front of the girl waiting to see what she would say.

After leaving the ORC, Meguri Tomoe got permission from her master and waited at the Gate for Kisara, but when she arrived she was at a loss for words. So she bit her lip and bowed to the girl yelling at the same time. "I'M SORRY!"

Unfortunately just like Tomoe, Kisara was at a bit of a loss for words "Tomoe?, Um, I…"

However they were interrupted before someone could break the Ice.

"There you are."

""Huh?""

"YYYY-Yuuto Senpai?"

"Kiba-Kun? What are you doing here?"

"President Rias and everyone was worried so I came to check up on you."

Kisara was Baffle and for some reason overtaken by embarrassment that Kiba had showed up but managed to squeeze out some words "Umm, Thank You"

"It appears you guys are in a conflict of sorts, is there something wrong?"

The girls look at each other

"No, of Cours…"

"It's all my Fault."

"Huh?"

Kisara started to deny it but Tomoe cuts in confusing Kisara further

Tomoe then closed her eyes and started to explain

"The Megumi family are a family who mainly exorcised demons as their way of life, using holy swords and their unique sword style to do so. However, a certain demon with a grudge cursed my family, as a result I was born with a course carved into my soul."

Tomoe takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing

"I still learned my family's swordsmanship and purification spells but due to my weak constitution I was unable to take part. They tried everything to lift the curse and last year they decided to make a deal with a Devil and summoned President Sona." She was able to lift my curse by making me her Knight but in turn my family was exiled from the demon slayer business and there fellow demon hunters started to attack us and Slay me as a Devil."

Tomoe covered her mouth to hold her emotions and went on.

"BBB-Because of me... My Parents... they lost their way of life… Not once but twice... & President Sona… After she saved my life she stepped in and saved us again… She and her Peerage drove off the demons layers... and Now my parents work for one the companies the Sitri run here in the human world thanks to her... Sniff* and also I'm her Knight and no longer cursed… She has done so much for us I wasn't sure what I could do."

Tomoe wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down in order to finish.

"It was right before I left the club that she was elected the Student Council Vice-President. Even though she said I didn't have to I left the Kendo club and joined the council as their secretary to assist her to becoming the President this year."

Tomoe paused in her story and Kiba Spoke up.

"I understand where you're coming from."

"Yuuto Senpai?"

"You see President Rias also saved me when I was at my lowest point, I'm surprised I wasn't dead by then but it's because of her I'm here and like you I want to serve my master for life."

Tomoe Nodded and Kisara understood why she left the club now so Tomoe turned to face Kisara once more.

"Please forgive me? I know I hurt you and the girls by cutting you off, and it was entirely my decision not Sona's. So don't blame her I'm the one at fault."

Kisara was confused and decided to grab Tomoe's hand and said "I understand and I never have blamed Sona-SenpaI, if anything we were worried about you and upset when you didn't give us a reason."

"However now that I know about devils and the supernatural I know why you couldn't. So let me ask you directly. Will you help out with the Kendo team again?"

Tomoe nodded but then asked a Question "Kisara, Can you have duel with me?"

Huh?

"We are both still on edge and if I'm going to help you with the girls I will need to know where you're at right now. The best way to fix both of those it to have a Duel."

Kisara gave it a moment and Nodded but then said "I want you though to give me your best though, use you devils power if need be. I've seen the world you guys live in and I want to experience it myself."

Tomoe was surprised at first but nodded as they all 3 left for the kendo club building.

To be Continued

**Hey Guys I tried to create an emotional Scene here between Kisara and Tomoe, Unfortunately I can't Say I'm 100% happy with it So if you have any advice for future chapters like this please share.**

**For those of you who asked, Yes Raynare will return and yes Kiba and Kisara is a planned ship.**


	8. Kuoh Academy Part 3

**_Chapter Eight: Kuoh Academy III_**

It was Monday and Issei, Kisara, and Asia was heading to school as normal, chit chatting along the way.

"Issei-san what should I do? We're going to competing against the student council tomorrow and it's got me nervous. What if I mess up when it is my turn to play?"

Issei Smiled "Your going to be fine Asia, so don't worry." "On a more important note how are you liking school?"

"Yes! It's really fun, we are going to be making cookies in Home Economics today. It's my first time and I'm so excited to be working with friends like Kiriyuu-san !"

"That's great, there haven't been any problems though have there?"

"No, everyone is very nice to me, and I've made so many friends as well, like Mura-chan and Kat-chan."

This peaked Kisara's interest and she asked her own question.

"Those 2 can be a dramatic, they aren't stressing you out are they?"

"No, They said that as your friend they would protect me from the schools 3 'Hentai Monsters' I'm not sure I should be worried though since I have Issei-san to protect me. "

"I-I See…" Issei said at a loss for words as Kisara gave him a disappointed stare.

"Anyway" Kisara continued "If anyone does bother you let one of us know"

"Okay" "Hey Issei, one of the girls also asked me to go shopping with her next time, isn't that great?"

Issei thought about how much Asia has changed since she was released from the fallen angels and smiled. He then reach over to the girl who was a head shorter than him and rubbed the top of her head gently as he praised her. "Good for you, Asia"

"Tehehehe "

Her gentle laugh brightened Kisara's day but it got dull again when she heard a pair of annoying voices approach.

"ASIA-CHAN, KISARA-CHAN GOOD MORNING!"

"Hey how's my Bae doing this fine morning?"

Asia politely replied to the 2 boys as Kisara and Issei frowned at there approach

"Good Morning, Matsuda-San, Motohama-San"

Once they reached the trio the 2 boys went up to Issei and said.

"Issei? MORNING!" as Matsuda punched Issei right in the gut, pissing him off.

"WHAT THE HELL BALDIE!"

"HEE HEE, Issei my chum I've heard some rumors today" Motohama put his arm over issei's shoulder.

"About what, four-eyes"

Matsuda then cut in

"You've been coming to school and leaving with Asia-chan every day I hear?"

"What about it?"

Motohama adjusted his glasses

"So why is it you guys always are together before and after school?"

Issei decided to use this chance to gloat to these 2 assholes and put on his biggest grin and shrugged them off.

"Look guys, I've passed a wall that you guys will find unsurpassable" "You see me and Asia live under rthe same roof" "Right Asia"

"Yes, I'm staying at Issei-sans house"

The 2 boys felt like they were stuck by lightning and with each answer to their fallow up questions they felt like a knife was twisted in them as they spoke.

"Then, Aisa wakes him up each morning?"

"That's because Issei-san is a sleepyhead, hehehe."

"Does she also serve him rice each morning?"

Issei responded that time.

"Well, Mom keeps praising her for being so thoughtful."

"Oh Issei, That's so Embarrassing "

It was then that Kisara took the time to deliver the coup de grace.

"I for one support Asia living with Issei. I hope we all stay together for a long time."

As the 2 boys started to lose their minds crying tears of blood, Asia was stuttering in embarrassment.

"K-K-Kisara-Chan what are to saying?"

"Pffft"

As Kisara held back her laughter at the 2 boys and poor girl, one of the guys tackled Issei and demanded a request.

"Issei, you have the schools 2 Idols, the school mascot, and now Asia. As Compensation you can introduce us to at least one girl."

As the 2 guys who looked like death stared at him Issei scratched his head

"Outside the club members the only girls I know is..?"

Issei then looked at Kisara who gave him the "don't you dare" look back so he dug his phone out of his pocket and started to look through it.

As they continued to walk Issei found a name that gave him an Idea and started to Dial the phone.

"Hold on Just a Sec"

As the 2 boys fallowed the 3 chomping at the bit Issei started to talk to the person on the other line.

"Ah Mil-tan you got a moment?"

"M-M-Mil-Tan?"

S-S-Such an intimate girly name?

"Thanks I'll talk to you later" Click*

"Hey guys Mil-tan and some friends are meeting up later and would.like company, here is there address. 'Have fun.'"

"THANKYOU SO MCUH ISSEI-SAMA!"

As the boys ran off full of vigor Kisara deadpanned

"You really are a legitimate Devil aren't you?"

Later that day after school as Kisara was getting ready to go prep for club she thought back to the duel from the night before.

FLASHBACK

After Kisara and Tomoe changed into their Hakama's and got there Shinai's they met the Kendo clubs dueling circle.

Kiba stood by as a Referee for the match and explained the agreement.

"Both parties have agreed to a stop short strike where supernatural abilities are allowed" "In an event where I think an accident may occur I will step in and stop the match." "Is both parties ready?"

""YES""

"Okay… BEGIN!"

Tomoe dashed in first using her knight's speed but Kisara was somehow able to keep up and blocked both of her attacks. So Tomoe retreated and circled left but Kisara did something unexpected. She charged right to where Tomoe was going and attacked her, caught off guard Tomoe barely dodged the strike and was forced to retreat again. Kisara at this point went on the offensive she coordinated her strikes so Tomoe had to back step and wasn't able to move left or right. It was a tactic she made so she could catch her brother who was known to avoid strikes and it worked rather well. Soon Tomoe's back was to the wall and she had no means to escape. However she wasn't out yet, she took a defensive stance and blocked Kisara's attempts to land a strike and forced in a counterblow forcing Kisara back. Tomoe took this chance to get away from the wall so they both had room to fight. Seeing how both hit run as well as retreating and counter attacking was not an option Tomoe decided to do a forward assault and outpace her opponent. Tomoe moved in and started a series of strikes at multiple angles and increased her speed so Kisara wasn't able to keep up. However Kisara after watching the ORC for about 2 weeks now had learned to fallow devils movements and in combination of her knowledge of Tomoe's techniques was able to defend herself using the minimal amount of movements so not to make it a game of speed like Tomoe wanted but instead one of precision. Tomoe finally figuring out that Kisara had her beat in technique decided to change tactics. Since Kisara allowed Supernatural abilities she probably expected this but she still won't be able to stop it.

"Kisara this next blow will be the lastt"

"Understood"

Tomoe raised her blade over her head with her arms at full length and made a full circle and almost as if at each hour on a clock a replica of her arms and shinai appeared. After she completed her move the 12 blurry swords and arms all overlapped back into a standard kendo stance and the blur effect spread across her body. In preparation for Tomoe placed her left hand forward in an open position and pointed her shinai in a thrusting stance.

"Cercent Moon Dance! #3, Midnight Sea Mirror Strike"

It was then Tomoe executed her technique and she charged with each of the 12 shinai prepping a different attack at a different angle. The move was both unblockable and undodgeable or is should have been.

As Tomoe Charged Kisara Yelled and pushed a pulse out of her forward palm and immediately started her thrust. When the pulse hit Tomoe the Illusion of her other 11 shinai shattered and her real one was revealed. Kisara leaned right as far as she could as she pushed her shinai forward and as Tomoes shinai made a barely clean miss, Kisara's stopped right as it was going to strike Tomoe's chest.

"MATCH!"

With Kibas Word the duel was over

FLASHBACK OVER

As Kisara entered the Kendo club locker room Murayama, Katase, and a lot of the Team was already started to change. Murayama and Katase immediately jumped up and started to ask questions.

"Captain, did you find anyone that can help us?"

"Is that way you are late today, were you still looking for a new trainer?"

"Relax girls I found a few people that will help us, just don't get mad with the results."

"Why would we get mad, if you was able to find more than one person that can help then all the better."

"So who is it?"

"I will tell you after club starts."

"Really Captain?"

"Who can it be for us to have to wait?"

As she tied her Hakama Kisara said

"Prep the girls for a meeting so we can prepare"

""OKAY""

"I'm surprised the Hentai Monsters aren't around today"

"On the way to school this morning Issei and them was making plans, Also Issei is in another club now"

"Oh we know I still don't get why he is a part of that club, he must have some dirt or Ria-onee Sama I tell you. To make matters worse he forced Asia-chan into that group as well."

"Now Kat, Asia-chan told us both that Rias-onee sama was the one whom invited her and Issei hasn't touched her"

"Don't be silly Mura he probably just told her to say that"

Kisara Sighed at the 2 Vice-Captains and said

"That's Enough girls, as hard as it is to believe Rias-Sempai did invite both of them of her own will and No Issei hasn't done anything to hurt Asia in fact it's been the opposite."

After about 5 more minutes of prepping and all the Kendo club was seated in seiza to be addressed by the Captain and hear the announcements.

Kisara Started by clearing her throat and started to speak.

"As you have already heard by now the regional kendo tournament is going to be during this year's Juniors Kyoto trip. What that means is neither I nor the Vice-Captains nor will the rest of the 2nd years be there. So that leaves the three 3rd year members and the nine 1st years."

Kisara paused to let her words sink in and prepare herself for the next part.

"In preparation I have asked 3 people to help teach and train the club members so we can be able to win with the members that will be there and improve the clubs skills overall. With that said let me introduce to them."

As the three "helpers" walked in with there Hakama's and Shinai's the Girls first reaction was excitement, then worry, and finally shock.

""""KIBA-KUNN!""""

"M-M-Meguri-SAN!?"

""AHHHHHH PERVERT!""

Kisara Slapped Her Shinai I the floor and Spoke up

"SETTLE DOWN!" "I asked these 3 to help so please tolerate them until we are able to perform without their help"

"Wait Captain, Tell us what are you thinking?"

"Yeah what are those 2 doing here?"

"Mura, Kat, Please be patient I'm getting to that."

After everyone settled and was seated again Kisara took a deep breath and started over.

"I've asked these 3 to help us and you may wonder why they are here to let me explain."

"First up is Yuuto Kiba-Senpai, I met him recently through Issei it turns out he is a skilled swordsman beyond even me that has trained for years."

Kiba Bowed to the girls as some of them swooned and others gossiped

"Next is Meguri Tomoe-San some of you know she was the captain last year, but what none of you know is that the illness she had finally had a treatment developed. She was able to get that treatment thanks to the student council president, so she did what any of us would do and joined the council to repay her debt."

As Meguri bowed to the group, there was some murmurs and the 2 Vice Captains were confused but silent.

"Finally is my Aniki Hyoudou Issei, You already know him and most of you hate him, but he is here because… (holds up 1 finger) it was a requirement from Rias-Senpai for Kiba Senpai's help (holds up 2 fingers) even now no one in this room but me and Kiba can get past his defenses (holds up a third finger) you can used him as a target for your strikes"

After Issei sheepishly tries to bow while getting death stares, the girls are all groaning and complaining.

Kisara Sighs and speaks up again "It seems it will take some more to convince you so how about this if one of these 3 are defeated in a match they won't be allowed to help."

She Looks at Murayama and Katase "Mura and Kat your up first, you can punish Issei as much as you want if he gets hit by one of you, but don't get touched but him otherwise he wins."

"HUH?!"

"WHAT!?"

She turned to Issei. "Aniki, defend yourself from these 2 if they slack off any touching you do won't be punished by me."

""EHHHHHHHHH!""

A few minutes later Mura and Katase were in the dueling circle with Issei as their opponent. Issei was confused if he should be scared or happy about this turn of events, so slapped his cheeks to get into focus. On the other hand the girls across from him was sending him a bloodlust that rivaled a stray devils.

"BEGIN"

With Kisara's words, the girls charged and attacked from opposite angles. Issei done a reverse left retreat to escape from Murayama and put Katase between them when Katase tried to attack he used the shinai and what little defense his sister and Kiba showed him to block Katase's attacks. While his skills were far less than the 2 girls he had known them long enough to know there tactics and moves. By keeping Murayama the speed type at a distance and Katase between them he could avoid her moving left and right in opposite directions of Mura. By keep Katase between them she wasn't able to retreat and since she was a power type she always tried to attack and telegraphed her moves so Issei was able to block them.

After a short period of time the girl's frustration had risen and there stamina had dropped to a point where as Kisara predicted they got sloppy in there moves. He wasn't sure if it was wise but his sister had given him a free chance so he was going to take it. Perhaps it was his Aura or maybe his lecherous smile, but the 2 girls suddenly started to panic and froze up.

It was now Issei's turn to attack and spring into action he zipped right up to Katase who swung her shinai with all her might and cleanly missed Issei as he dipped right under Katase's attack and right in front of Murayama. Mura immediately went to strike but being caught off guard it was sloppy and Issei blocked it and dipped past Mura and was behind her. Once the 2 girls turned around to face Issei there position was reversed with Murayama being in the middle of Katase and Issei. Issei didn't need his shinai so he put it down and started to open and closed his hands freaking the 2 girls out.

"HOLD IT!"

It was then both sides stopped and turned to Kisara who had called out. She then turned to the girls, "Last chance, have you figured out what I meant yet or do you want to keep going?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL ALLOW THIS BEAST TO TAKE PART IN HELPING OUT"

After a moment of silence Kisara shrugged her shoulders and called out

"Continue!"

Unfortunately for Issei his momentum was stopped by that pause in the match but the girls had still not been able to calm down so all he had to do was play his cards right.

Once he saw them about to boil over with anger he dashed in Murayama struck with all her speed and hit just air for Issei stopped just out of her range and darted left. As he went past her he touched her back with his hand and by complete accident SNAP he felt something break under her Hakama.

"AHHHHHHHH"

With a Scream Murayama Threw her Shinai and Dropped to her knees hugging her chest. As Issei tripped and fell on his but from the sound.

"Huh? Did I just?"

"YOU DIRTY BEAST!"

Before Issei could figure out what happened Katase was attacking him full force, since he was one his butt and she was standing over him, he forced himself to roll left and right and crawl to avoid her blows. However like before they were telegraphed so he was able to avoid them. Amongst the ruckus Issei somehow found his way to his shinai he dropped and he used it to block Katase's next attack and shoulder rolled away and finally to his feet. Now that he was up he could finish the match he jumped toward Katase and she cocked back like a batter next to home plate and when doing his next move his sandal strap broke and he tripped and staggered toward Katase and right at her shinai mid-swing. Out of more instinct than skill Issei dropped his shinai and dropped to all fours and the swing went over his head, and he unable to stop his momentum tumbled on all fours past Katase. However as he was passing her Issei spun reach out to touch her with his hand and SLAP he swatted her right on the Ass.

"EEEEPPPPP!"

Unlike Murayama who screamed and dropped, Katase Gasped and her body stood straight up and turned stiff as a board, and as if she was a robot with rusted gears she slowly turned her head to look at Issei with wide eyes full of bloodlust. However before she could act Kisara ended the duel.

"MATCH"

After everyone was settled back in Kisara spoke up.

"With that I don't think anyone can say they won't learn from these 3, is there any questions?"

One shy first year raised her hand hesitantly

"Yes?"

"W-W-Will we be taking similar lessens from Hyoudou-Senpai?"

Kisara Looked at Issei and back at the girl and answered.

"No, that was for the purpose to test his skills for Mura and Kat he won't be doing anything but dodging and blocking during offensive lessons and tactics."

"Any more Questions?"

Silence

"Okay with that 3rd years, Mura, and Katase you are with Meguri, 2nd Years your with Yuuto-Senpai, and first Years your with me and Issei. We will rotate every 15 minutes, let's go."

And thus the Kendo club's first day with 3 new Helpers officially started.


	9. Kouh Academy Part 4

_**Chapter Nine: Kuoh Academy IV**_

Currently Issei was running through the park fallowing Rias on her bicycle reflecting on the events from the past month.

Back in April he was killed by the fallen angel Raynare and brought back by Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club and a High Class Devil. Shortly after he met Asia Argento and went to battle with Raynare and the fallen angels during which he and his Sister Kisara awakened there sacred gears.

After that Rias revived Asia as a devil started training them each morning. Issei's training the whole time has been strictly physical, specifically calisthenics and cardio. Asia on the other hand was getting some minor magic studying from Rias.

From there things changed rapidly and he found himself learning and doing things he never would have expected. Like living together with Asia, performing contracts with humans seeking devil help, and just last week he was pulled into a competition with another devil group headed by the student council. Though the biggest shock of a development was just the day before where he and Kiba were dragged by his sister and master into helping out the Kendo club.

It was about that time Rias stopped and parked her bike next to a bench and got off of it. Issei slowed down to a stop and rotated his shoulder and took a deep breath waiting to see what else his master had in store for him. While he adored her in many ways Issei was all too aware of how she was a Devil in the true sense of the word when it comes to training.

Rias immediately as expected turned to Issei as he stopped beside her. "Well done, Issei. It appears you're finally in shape as for human standards go, In fact you may be in peak human condition." Issei responded to her praise with some smugness "Thanks President, There probably isn't anything I can't do right now if you ask me."

She in turn grinned and asked "Is that so?" She then turned and pointed at her bike "In that case your next exercise will be taking my bike and riding the trail over there." Issei looked at the sign to the trail and read the length on it "Eh? 15km's!" Rias then smiled and reminded him "You don't need to run it, like I said you will be taking my bike."

Issei looked back at the bike more specifically the seat that his master was sitting on and a lecherous grin started to form on his face before he was interrupted by Asia and Kisara arriving. "Aniki what the hell are you thinking while looking at Senpai's bike?!" "Morning Issei-San, President Rias-Sama"

Issei turned to them wiping the grin off his face. "President just asked me to take her bike for a ride Kisara, why are you trying to imply something else?!"

Kisara rebutted immediately "Because you're a lewd minded Pervert." Rias then spoke up to them "Now Kisara-Chan, I did in fact ask him to take it for a ride as part of his training this morning to don't worry." Kisara looked at Rias and the bike and nodded "Ok but isn't that a bit easy?" Rias made a cute playful face and said "Perhaps"

She then turned back to Issei and said "Get going Issei, we'll set up Breakfast here so be back in 30 mins no longer, got it?" Issei Saluted in an exaggerated manner "Yes, President" he went over and jumped on the bike and suddenly felt weak when he grabbed the handles, and found the pedals stiff to the point he used a fair bit of strength to press them and get the thing going. He started to really push and go the thing rolling and off he went mumbling "what the hells with this bike" as he went.

As he was starting on the trail Kisara took he eyes off that odd sight and asked Rias "Why is he struggling to ride your bike?" Rias Smiled and replied "My bike is how I do my training, the handles have magic runes that absorb your magic and the pedals have a resistance magic built in so I need to put around 45kg of pressure on them to operate it." Kisara was dumbfounded for a moment to hear what kind of training Issei was just put in.

After that Rias took some time to show Kisara and Asia some simple magic spells to they can have better control over there sacred gears while they waited for Issei's return. Both girls at this point have learned how to make lesser wards and fire short distance bolts but are stuck on other things so they have been working to improve those. They took their time studying and Issei finally returned about 55 minutes later. He was exhausted and almost fell down when he got back.

Rias got up and teased him "Running a bit late Issei?" between huffs he replied "I didn't… expect… it to be… so hard to pedal." Rias Smiled "Really and I thought I'd have do another lap, that's a shame and I even had an award ready for you." Issei Straightened right up and mounted back on the bike. "Ready President!"

Rias giggled at the show and waved her hand and said "I was kidding, unfortunately you're not ready for another lap on that bike. I know how difficult it is, so just come eat with us." Issei looked like balloon someone deflated, but did as he was asked.

Noticing this Asia tried to cheer him up by joyfully serving him the breakfast she made him. In a short time he was chipper again and made a comment to Asia's cooking "This is Great Asia, You'll make a Great Wife Someday!" "Ehh, Ehh! WWWW-Wife!" Asia blushed and started to twiddle her thumbs. Despite this cute scene Rias' face showed a small sign of depression.

Kisara noticed this and asked her "Is there something wrong Senpai?" She snapped back to it and replied "Yes, quite fine Kisara-Chan" She then turned to Issei "Issei?" He Jumps to attention "Y-Yes" Rias smiled and said "I feel kinda guilty teasing you about that reward, so if you win in today's event with Sona's team you can have it then. How's that sound?" Issei Perked up and said "Consider it done!" getting a laugh out of the girls.

{Later that day- In the Kendo Club}

Club had just finished their exercises and normally they'd start Technique refinement but today was different. "Ok everyone we are stopping early today since I and our assisting trainers have plans shortly!" but to her surprise none of the club members said anything when she ended the club for the day early.

It was as if they knew about the competition between the devils. She pushed it out of her mind and then turned to Issei and Kiba. "You boys stay here and wipe down the mats and don't leave this room, got it!?"

"Sure thing Hyoudou-san" "Give me a friggin' break Kisara, why do we have to do this!?" As everyone expected Kiba and Issei's replies were opposites from one another. Kisara scoffed at Issei's reply, "Obviously to keeping your Peeping ass busy, Stupid Aniki" Issei scowled and turned his head away from her mumbling. She then turned to Kiba "Yuuto-Senpai, please call me Kisara it gets confusing when you call me Hyoudou with this dodo around" *Points at Issei* Kiba Smiles and with a slight bow responds "That will be no problem Kisara-San." Kisara got a moment of bashfulness from that response but push it aside and fallowed the club members to the showers.

Inside the girls were already chatting and some had already got in there stalls, but the vice-captains were still in the locker room. When she came in Murayama jumped up and asked "Captain are you going to the Sports contest between Rias-Onee-sama and President Souna?" Kisara expected it might be the case from earlier but she was still a bit off-put by the question and responded with one of her own "I thought that was a private affair, does everyone know about it?" Katase spoke up next "Duh Captain, they hold them once a month. I heard that they are childhood friends and do this all the time, but this time is different since the whole club and council will be there."

Kisara paused in thought but was brought back by the next question. "Where is your good for nothing brother?" "Yeah he isn't going to take advantage of being in the club hall to sneak in here is he?" Kisara shook her head "Nah Kiba is here to so I doubt he'd try anything." Then another few of the girls chimed in "What if he Corrupts Kiba-Kun?" "I heard around school that Kiba has been seen hanging out with the Pervert Trio after school." Kisara Quickly shut-down there silly ideas "They are in the same club so it's expected for Issei to talk to Kiba, as for the other 2 they are probably trying to leach off of him. Enough of that we need to get going so let's finish up and go already."

Once they all finished up Kisara lent the Old shower room to the boy against the protest of the club members. Once they were done they left for the Tennis Court where the first game would be. Only to find a huge crowd of students waiting for them much to the siblings surprise. "Huh? What's with all this?" "So they were all coming here huh?"

Kiba slightly chuckled and clarified for them "Indeed our monthly bouts with the student council tend to bring crowds but none ever this big, however most of the time it's a simple game of chess or the like." Issei scratched his head and commented "Huh I never knew"

It was then that two idiots approached them "IIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU BAAAAAAAAASTARDDDDDDDDDDD!" with a double lariat Matasuda and Motohama nearly took Isseis head off dropping him like a wet towel. Then they snatched him up by the collar and were shaking the life left in him while spitting curses for his evil deed the day before. "Screw you man. What the hell was that thing huh?" "You made it sound like we were going to see a Loli Cosplayer only to find a beast villain straight out of a Shonen Manga"

As the Stupid Trio were horse playing Kisara and Kiba met up with Rias and Company on one side of the court. Asia was the first to notice them and greeted them "Kisara-San, Kiba-San, *Looks around* Where is Issei-San" Kisara pointed over she shoulder "Over there practicing for his Match with Genshirou-San" As she was looking over in worry and Issei being pommeled by his friends Kisara greeted the others and Noticed there Outfits. "So Rias-Senpai and Himejima-Senpai are taking part in this match?" Rias replied "Quite so, seeing how our opponents are sending out there King and Queen it's only fair we do as well."

Kisara looked across the court to see Sona and Tsubaki Prepping to go. What immediately drew her attention was Tsubaki's Racket had a long handle on it as if it was a polearm, but it was soon drowned out by the club members, Specifically Saji going crazy cheering from behind the fence. Akeno took interest in this and commented "Ara it seems they are raring to go, shall we head in Rias?" "Indeed let us go Akeno." With that they went in the caged off court and the Tennis club Captain Kiyome Abe started explaining the rules.

The start of the game distracted the trio and they abandoned their fight and ran over to watch the match. The 2 trolled idiots pulled out there cameras and lined up to make sure no panty shots were miss while Issei joined up with the club and started waving a huge flag to try and outdo Saji's cheering on the other side.

The Game went on for a long time with both teams scoring a good bit but the advantage vary much was on the Student councils side. Sona seemed to know every move ahead of time, and Tsubaki's Skill with the long handled racket was apparent to everyone. Kisara and Kiba were both well noted on Tsubaki's Skill with the naginata but were still surprised by her skills. Soon after Abe Called the game and the Student council had won.

After the 4 shook hands they went back to there groups. Once off the court Rias said "We are going to head back to the clubroom for a Minute everyone please head over to the next area, Ok?" """"Yes President"""" the 4 of them said as the headed off.

As expected the audience from the first game fallowed along but from the murmurs they didn't seem to know where they were going. It then that Aika Kiryuu pulled away from the group and started to talk to Asia. "Asia-Chan?" "Eh Aika-San?" "Hehe, we only heard about the tennis game, so what do the ladies have planned next? Hmmm?" "Eh, Umm, They are…" Noticing Asia's Shyness Kisara Answered for her "Mud Wrestling" Aika Paused at the response then asked "come again?" "They are going to be mud wrestling." This time it was Kisara's turn to blush knowing how ridiculous the scene they are about to see is going to be. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" this time it was the whole crowd that erupted.

Both the girls and guys were in a frenzy about which club member would be putting on the show and rolling in the mud. However before anything was said we had arrived at the spot of the next game. Everyone was getting rowdy and was waiting for the presidents to get back so things can start. The first to arrive were the Student council whom changed back into their Student Uniforms from there Tennis outfits. It was about 5 minutes when Rias and Akeno made it but they were in there tracksuits.

Sona was the first to speak up once Rias got there "You could have gotten your uniforms we would have waited." Rias smiled back at her "No this is quite fine, we are ready when you are." Sona gave her a Questioning Look and turned to her group "Yura! You are fine with refereeing aren't you?" "Yes President!" Tsubasa Yura walked up to the mud pit and smiled ear to ear and turned to the crowd. "Okay Everyone, Its time to start the next game of the sports competition between the Occult Research Club and the Student Council! The Rules are the First one to have their head go under the mud loses. Our contestants are… From the Student Council Genshirou Saji and from the O.R.C. Hyoudou Issei!"

Perhaps do to being completely caught by surprise the whole crowd that was talking went silent, and then went straight into an uproar "What!" "Are you kidding?" "It's going to be the Student Councils Mutt against the Boss of the Perverted Trio" The 2 Presidents ignored the rabble and were getting ready to watch the match. "Let's see how well you have trained your Pawn Sona." "Indeed I'm also curious on how much you have gotten your pawn to work." "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about Issei he just needs the right motivation to get started." "I see, so you still got to use the carrot and the stick to have your servant listen, I figured you'd have him tamed already." After a minute of going back a forth they both turned to their pawns "ISSEI" "SAJI" ""GET OUT THERE AND WIN"" "YES PRESIDENT" Both of them jumped up, bowed and ran over to Yura. Once they were there they shook hands with a Death Grip _"I'm going to squash you, you little perverted bastard" "In your dreams you yipping lapdog" _Once they ripped their hands apart they separated and started to undress. This started to freak out many in the crowd especially the Kendo girls who often get the bad side of Issei's perversion but wasn't expecting them to disrobe.

However everyone's noise once again was silenced but not by the fact that the 2 had swimming trunks on under their uniforms, that was expected given the nature of what they were about to do but by the fact that the 2 had vastly different figures than what they expected. Saji was known to be a beansprout for years and Issei while not overweight nor underweight was not what one would call in shape. Both were known prior to this as being nonathletic, but now they defined muscles and chiseled physiques.

Asia was covering her face and peeking through her fingers at the sight, and Kisara was slack jawed. They both knew that Rias put Issei through the grinder each morning but this was not what they thought he'd turn into. Aika was the first one to comment on the sight "*Whistle* Amazing transformation there boys!" As she started to wave to draw their attention to her and us Asia started to Panic Grabbing her arms and pulling it down "KKKKK-Kiryuu-San!"

Next it was Murayama and Katase whom was on Kisara asking questions "Captain what the hell is that?" "Yeah that Dingbat has never been able to keep up with the other Idiots or escape from us since middle school what the hell happened?" Kisara was holding up her hands to the approaching girls but couldn't reply because she didn't know how since she was caught by surprise herself.

Meanwhile over where Rias and Sona were. "Jeez Rias, what kinda motivation did you use?" "I could ask you the same question Sona, quite the little monster you got yourself.

It was finally at the point when the 2 boys were in the pit Knee Deep in Mud and ready to square off so everyone was quiet and watching. "BEGIN!" with Yura's call the 2 boys locked horns. Issei slammed his palm into Saji's chest with his left hand and grabbed Saji's left bicep with his right hand. Saji on the other hand grabbed Isseis Left arm by the Elbow and with his own left arm Grabbed Issei's right side trapezius and dug his thumb into the point above the collarbone. The started to push and pull one another trying to get leverage and overpower the other.

When they couldn't make progress they push themselves apart a went immediately for another clash this time Saji went low for a tackle and Issei Jumped his legs back and pushed Saji down on his back with his hands but Saji wasn't going down and while resisting Isseis push pressed his attack and went lower so his shoulder was under Isseis leg and throw him over his back. Issei reacted back grabbing Sajis head but Saji stopped his arm with his own hand. However this interrupted the throw and Issei grabbed Sajis other shoulder and rotated on Sajis Back and escaped from the throw.

Now Separated, they once more lock horns this time Issei grabbed Sajis leg in an under arm lock and Saji gets Issei by the back of the neck but Saji moves his other leg around so he maintains balance and manages to break free from Isseis hold. Saji then Reaches and Grabs the right side of Isseis Neck with his right hand and his right wrist with this left he then quickly does and inside step and Spins to do a Judo shoulder throw on Issei but Issei grabs Sajis waist to stop it them wraps his leg around Sajis to add extra defense to the throw. It is then Sajis muddy hand slips and Issei's right hand is freed, he quickly pulls it down onto his other on Sajis waist and starts to suplex him. But Saji like Issei before wraps his leg to stop the throw.

Once again they break apart and square off. They go right in for another clash this time with their palms catching each other and their fingers interlacing. From there it's another power struggle with them wrenching the others wrist and pushing each other back. Finding that neither can get an advantage they pull each other in with a head-butt busting both their foreheads, taking that time they created to grab each other in a double standing headlock each trying to pull and wrench the other to their advantage.

Once again there is a Stalemate so the break off again, but instead of starting another clash they take a moment to slow there breathing and think. On the outside the ring everyone is quite enjoying the show with the guys rooting and hollering in excitement to the fight with each of them picking their own sides. The guys whom were snubbed by the student council, specifically the disciplinary committee members were rooting for Issei. While those whose girlfriends were antagonized by the perverted trio rooted for Saji. The Girls on the other hand minus a few of the ORC members all cheered for Saji.

Watching the bout from the sidelines Sona and Rias watched in silence, it's not that they wasn't excited or entertained by their servants but that they were trying to get data on their somewhat new servants combat ability. Many had not noticed it yet but they were using their true strength they get from being devils in this fight but being so close in power and in a confined space no one without magic sense of some kind would know. Thinking about this Rias turned to look at the girl next to Asia, Aika Kiryuu. She most definitely could see the magnitude of this bout probably even more so then the rest with her Sacred Gear but rather than acting out in any way she had a camera taking photos and teasing Asia about the guy's appearance.

Rias turned back to the match and decided it was time to use her plan she had in store. "Akeno I think it's time we give Issei a hand." Akeno Smiled and stood next to Rias "Yes President" Sona and Tsubaki being next to them were confused by what they were saying and started to watch them with curiosity which turned to confusion and then embarrassment. Right next to her the girls were taking off their tracksuits and reveling an outfit they had hidden underneath.

Issei had just gotten his breathing settled and thinking on how to best approach Saji and win when Rias called out to him from the sidelines "Issei!" When both of them looked they were equally shocked. Standing there was Rias and Akeno both in Cheerleading Outfits. They were Crimson Red with Mini Flare Skirts, and Front Tied Tops. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei was overwhelmed with motivation already and then the girls started to dance and chant with their red pompoms. "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, Let me hear your Victory Cry, GOOOOOO ISSEI!"

Sona was flabbergasted and Saji seemed to be dazed in the pit so she jumped up and drew attention to herself. "SAJI! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE UNDERSTAND!" Saji shook off his confusion and replied "YYYY-Yes President" He then charged Issei whom refocused back in Saji at that moment. Seeing how grappling was not working this whole bout he changed things up and went for a lariat but Issei ducked it and landed a palm strike on Sajis abs forcing him to double over he then fallowed it up with a 2nd strike to the face pushing Saji back. Issei then pressed his attack with a kick to the stomach, and a Knee to the nose. Seeing Saji was dazed Issei grabbed Saji and lifted him on his shoulders to throw him.

Saji finally snapped out of it and grabbed Isseis head and rolled out of the hold and landed behind Issei and grabbed him for a suplex but Issei easily broke out and they separated. Saji could feel the change in Issei, not only was he far more motivated and powerful now that his master was cheering for him but he could sense an aura from him he could not before almost beastlike but he can't let that stop him just as Issei's master was cheering for him his own master was encouraging him in her own way. "Let's Go!" "Bring it on!"

They went in for an attack once more focusing on not just one thing but everything. Saji tried to Palm strike and Issei Blocked it. Issei then tries a chop and then another lariat, Saji ducks the first one and catches the 2nd he them pulls Isseis arm and tried a arm bar takedown but Issei plants his feet and resisted it. He then steps inside Sajis footing and grabs Sajis head with his free hand to throw him over his back but Saji releases his hold and frees himself from Isseis throw. He tries to take Issei's back and do another suplex but isn't able to maintain the hold. At this point both are covered in mud from the splashing and running around, but neither have fell in the mud.

Issei was still pumped from Rias cheering for him and he has gained a good advantage on Saji but somehow Saji closed that gap in a moment, also… Soon after they started this 2nd round Ddraig has been on edge and Issei isn't surprised for his opponent has been leaking an aura of a beast it's not near as strong as Ddraig but it is there. Could he have a dragon in him as well? Was what Issei thought, but regardless he can't lose. Issei took the opportunity he got from the break to spread his footing and prepare to finish the match.

Saji saw Issei readjust his stance, knowing he needs to be prepared for what's coming he also pulls himself into a lower stance and they clash once more the grab each other by the shoulders and push and pull, and when that didn't work they start Kneeing each other and are forced to block, push, pull, and attack at the same time but Saji is prepared this time. When Issei prepped himself for this clash Saji set himself up lower than Issei and now that he was he had a weapon Issei don't. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" with a roar Saji stepped inside Isseis stance practically under Issei and pushed himself like a spear and slammed his forehead into Issei's nose and when Issei let go Saji grabbed his waist and picked him up in a bear hug. He lifted Issei and Issei had no escape this Spinebuster.

Issei is at a loss he was caught by Saji in a bear hug and he can feel Saji is about to throw him but he can't get out he is dazed by the head-butt spear to the nose and despite his thrashing Saji has him caught it is then that Saji tips Issei back that he realizes that he is planning in slamming him on his back. "SSSSSSSSHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT" Issei curses continuing to struggle, When he heard his master call out "Yoo-Hoo, Issei!" He looks over to Rias expecting her to be disappointed but instead the sight shocked him to his core.

At the sidelines Rias has been cheering for Issei for a good while and when she started it got Issei fired up and he a significate lead in the match but since then Saji somehow regained control. Like Issei he wasn't talented and was brought this far by hard work and determination. While Issei has his own means of doing things, it appears this devil is far from lacking in motivation on his own. "Or perhaps?" She questioned while looking at Sona. While appearing calm as always Rias could tell her friend was also on the edge of her seat with this match. She Smile and praises Sona "Your Pawn is for stronger and more impressive than I thought, you've must have put a lot of work into getting him to this level Sona." Sona turn back to Rias and responded "Same to you, I'd never thought in a thousand years that that boy of yours would have this kind of potential, but while extremely close this appears to be our match." Rias then smiles at her friends and Says "Sorry Sona but Issei is still not at his best" Sona turn to her surprised, While Rias steps forward to stand out a bit and Calls out "Yoo-hoo, Issei!"

As Issei was about to get slammed and turns to face his masters call, Rias Steps in front of every one and to the whole crowds shock unties her cheerleading top and pulls it open. Hidden underneath was a Small Red Bikini Top. Issei's Eyes bulged out and his strength soared.

Below Saji was about to finish Issei when he sudden got another wind, but is was to late Saji Threw Issei as hard as he could into a spin buster but on his way down Issei grabbed Sajis head and locked on. This threw them off and Issei landed on his feet with Saji in a headlock. He quickly let go and grabbed Sajis waist from below and lifted him up clear over his head. Saji realized what was happening to late and in the next moment Issei power bombed him into the mud.

"Match" was Yura's call when Saji splashed in the Mud. Issei immediately plopped down in exhaustion and Saji sat up coughing and spitting shaking his head. The whole group watching, from their masters, comrades, the audience and even Kisara and the Kendo girls were cheering and applauding them for their fight. Issei looked to his master whom had retied her top was smiling at him. He for probably the first time in a long time felt a feeling in his chest, that prideful emotional surge of accomplishment. He Smiled back at her and pulled himself to his feet and offered his hand to Saji. Saji looked at him for a moment but with their battle he felt he got to know Issei some and felt he wasn't the delinquent monster he made himself look like with his mischief. Saji Reached out and took his hand and pulled himself up after a short handshake they crawled out of the mud pit to their comrades.

After getting out Sona and Rias greeted the boys. Rias bent down and put her finger under Issei's chin pushing it up a bit in a teasing manner with a smile "That's my Issei, well done in that match now go get cleaned up while we head to the next game." Sona on the other hand with her arms crossed stood over Saji who was sitting seiza in front of her. She then turned he frown into he own smile and spoke up. "You can get stronger right?" "Yes President!" "Good" Sona then also bent down to her servant who looked up at her to see what she was doing. She poked him on the nose with her finger and stood up and cleaned it with her handkerchief while smiling "You go get cleaned up as well you silly boy." After Blushing for a second he lowered his head again and responded "Yes President."

As the Boys left for the showers and the crowd was breaking up to fallow the clubs to the Dodgeball game Kisara approached Rias with a Question. "Senpai?" "Hmm? What is it Kisara Chan?" "Are you really alright doing that back there for my brother?" Rias turned to the girl blushing next to her and noticed what she meant. Rias them Smiled at her and explained "Issei Is quite interesting, he is quite honest with his feelings and forward about his desires. And I have to say I like that about him, he could tone it down at times *Giggle*"

Kisara was a tad confused but accepted Rias words but was still wondering about her question. Noting that Rias continued "While training Issei I found that he does his best when he gets motivated. He already has a great amount of potential from his sacred gear, but zero talent so his ace card is hard work and determination. The more of that we can embed in him the better he will be." Kisara making more sense of that and understanding her logic for using Issei's desires to drive him answered her question but now she was feeling guilty for her brother being so single minded she had to do that but then Rias Spoke up again. "You need not worry Kisara Chan. Such a small scale event can easily be removed from ones memories." Kisara turned to look at Rias was a bit of surprise to see her making cute shy face and next to her Sona had a small magic circle spinning and changing rapidly. This time Rias ask Kisara a question "Kisara do you mind going to check up on the boys for me this Next game will be short compared to their match so have them meet up with us at the clubroom." Kisara nodded and broke away from the crowd to head to where the boys were.

In the Men's shower of the Gym Issei was cleaning the mud off of himself while lost in thought. Now that the fight was behind him Issei was focusing on the Odd presence of a beast he felt from Saji and what that could be. Ddraig mentioned a white one before so is there other dragons out there in host of their own? **[Indeed partner that is the case]** "Huh?" Issei heard a voice but there was no one around, then it became apparent it was in his mind so he tried to reply back

**(Ddraig is that you?) [Indeed, that opponent you just had is quite interesting.] **"*humph" **(there is no doubt he is stronger than I thought, I've pushed myself beyond what I thought I could during this past few weeks but he was likely doing the same.) [There is no doubt he worked himself hard otherwise he'd never be able to compete with you even nerfed] (Nerfed?) [Yes, your ride on that bike of your masters sapped a lot of your strength, your master is quite impressive to think ahead enough to see that her rival didn't see her true hand.] **

Issei stopped to think back to what his master did. From the training to the encouragement even that show she did earlier she was clearly going out of her way to help. **[Partner about that boy you fought be careful not to underestimate him. Like you he does have a dragon sleeping inside of him at this point I don't know his strength but now that he is stirring that boy will undergo extensive growth.] (Right, if I'm going to be the Ultimate Pawn then I can't lose, not even to that White one you mentioned) [HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'd expect nothing less from my Host I look forward to it].**

Issei pulled his mind back to reality and was about to shut the show off when Saji spoke up in the Next stall. "Hyoudou." Issei stopped and listened "I gave it everything I had out there and you still bested me, but don't think that I will take this loss sitting down. I will grow stronger and beat you next time." Issei was a bit surprised but grinned and shot back. "You better work your ass off because my master won't give me a chance to slack off next time I will be many times better than I am now." Saji paused for a moment and Replied "you really treasure you master huh?" Issei responded without any doubt "Huh, of course I do she not only saved me, but changed my life." Saji retorted him "That not what I meant. What I mean is… Well you see I truly love my master from the bottom of my heart, there is no one else. For her sake I will beat anyone and anything to help her reach her goals and without the same drive you would not have beaten me today." Issei was silent after hearing Sajis confession, wondering what he thought of Rias but a feeling in his heart was biting at him so he put that thought aside. After they both got out of the shower and got dressed Issei spoke to Saji. "There is no doubt we will compete again so get stronger Ok?" Issei extended his hand to Saji. Saji took a Moment but took it. "Who are you taking to Perverted Bastard?" with that Issei put a little more force into his grip and said "I'd Like to say a Yipping Mutt, but I'll Brush that aside if you do something for me." Saji started applying his own grip "Oh and what would that be?" Issei Smiled and let up on his grip "Call me Issei." With that Saji let up as well and replied "Got it and you can call me Saji."

When the Boys left the locker room they found Kisara Standing guard at the door and a crowd of girls waiting outside "Kyaaaaa!" Both the boys were flabbergasted but Kisara quickly routed them through the crowd and got them moving to their destination. As they ran Issei popped the first question "Where the hell we going Kisara?!" She replied back "The Clubroom we are meeting up there with the Council to see the results of the final game." Saji cut in next "What is with that Mob back there?" Kisara got a disappointed look on her face but managed to spill the beans to the events she just saw. "It appears your little bout has increased your popularity slightly." "Really!?" Issei perked up "Don't Let it go to your head Aniki as soon as the hype wears off you will be back at the bottom of the Pile" Issei grimaced "Way to piss on my parade Kisara."

Once they arrived at the clubroom the first one to greet them was there referee during their match, Tsubasa Yura. When they walked in she smiled and put her hands on her hips and hummed "It looks like our Rugged Beefcakes are here" Sona stood up when they entered and responded "Tone it down Yura." to the girl whom bowed silently. Rias next addressed the boys from her desk now back in her school uniform. "Welcome back boys, we were waiting on you." After the 2 had been seated she then announced the information they were waiting one. "While you guys were cleaning up we finished the 3rd game and the results are the O.R.C.'s victory, so tomorrow night we will be heading to the hunting grounds to find you guys your familiars." After her announcement Sona cut in "And with that let us start our party to welcome the new members to our peerages." As Akeno, Tsubaki, and the girls started serving tea and cake it occurred to the new members and Kisara that they had still yet to have a welcome event.

Realizing that she was out of place Kisara tried to silently excuse herself but was stopped by Kiba who handed her a Piece of cake on a saucer. "Kisara-San you don't need to act so distant. While not a member you are always welcome here with us." Kisara blushed partly out of being caught and that it was Kiba whom addressed her took the cake. That is when the others spoke up as well starting with Asia "Kisara-San come sit with us." Then Rias "Yes, Kisara-Chan you have more than earned yourself a place with us." Sona Chimed in Last "A friend of Rias is a friend of mine." Next to her Surprise and Annoyance Issei Jumped up and Started to roughly rub her head messing her hair up. "Come-on Sis quit the sour attitude already" *_**Thwack**_* with a wallop from her Shinai Issei was planted on the floor. Kisara to a Deep Breath and Responded to them "Ok what kind of tea do you got?" as she made her way into the Group.

Meanwhile outside the clubroom watch from afar was a red and orange bird and sharing its vision was a young blonde playboy seeing the scene before him a grin appeared on his face as a girl approached him from behind. "Oni-Sama your Tea is Ready" he turned back to her "Ah Ravel Thank you." As the girl set out the China set she asked "How's the Wedding Progressing" He Turned by to the observation portal and replied "As if anything can go wrong" As he stared at the Red Head Girl in the Footage.


End file.
